Camping sunrise
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Thor, Tony, Steve, Clint et Pietro décident de faire du camping sauvage pendant les dames font une balnéothérapie. Le milliardaire étant persuadé que Clint et Pietro sont ensemble. Ils vont jouer de cet ambiguïté mais vont-ils se faire prendre au jeu de la séduction?
1. Chapter prologue

**Titre:** Camping Sunrise.

 **Perso .** Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Thor, Tony, Steve, Clint et Pietro décident de faire du camping sauvage pendant que les dames font une balnéothérapie. Le milliardaire étant persuadé que Clint et Pietro sont ensemble, vont jouer de cet ambiguïté mais vont-ils se faire prendre au jeu de la séduction?

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Prologue**

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Clint souriait à l'arrière de la voiture, bon, d'accord, il était coincé entre la portière et Thor, qui prenait énormément de place. Les sacs de couchages etaient empilés sur eux, mais il était tout de même aux anges. Cap était devant avec le sac qui contenait la bouffe pour deux jours et Tony conduisait.

Wanda, Nath et Pepper s'étaient octroyées une semaine de balnéothérapie, entre filles. Sam profita pour aller voir sa famille, Rhodey fit de même et Laura avait les enfants cette semaine. C'était à la veille du départ des filles que les cinq garçons décidèrent d'aller faire du camping. Thor n'avait jamais dormi dans une tente ou fait du camping. Tony non plus n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'en faire. Steve avait un vague souvenir de colonie étant petit. Et Pietro avait dû camper une seule fois, dans le jardin de sa grand mère.

Tony avait loué ou acheté personne ne savait, un terrain au bord d'un lac. Faire du camping sauvage avait toujours plu à l'archer du groupe et en faire avec ses amis étaient une excellente occasion de se rapprocher d'eux. Clint avait emprunté la tente conjugale, ou plutôt la tente de son ex-compagne mais aussi la tente de Cooper, le plus grand de ses fils et Tony avait acheté une tente spéciale grand froid.

Quand les Quatres hommes avaient vu débarquer Tony en voiture de sport, ils soupirèrent car ils se doutaient qu'ils allaient être serrés à l'arrière et le coffre était minuscule. Après avoir entassé les sac et les tentes, les voilà parti pour l'aventure.

Après avoir passé la moitié du temps à chercher comment se mettre et l'autre moitié de tenter de se reposer. Les 5 amis arrivèrent à destination.

Tony se gara loin, mais très loin du lieu dit. Forcément avec une voiture de course, on ne s'aventure pas sur des chemins semés d'embuche. Tous un sac sur le dos, tente et couchage, ils traversèrent la forêt. Pietro courait partout, Thor humait le parfum de la forêt, Clint repérait tout les animaux à tuer au cas où ils se perdraient, Tony marchait le bras en l'air en tentant d'avoir du réseau pour regarder le plan et Steve surveillait tout ce petit monde.

\- Bon Tony... C'est par où? Rala Clint.

\- Bah, tout droit... J'aurais dû prendre mon armure... Jarvis où es-tu?

\- Ouais t'aurais dû, moi, j'ai pris mon arc. Répondit Clint fiers d'avoir de quoi chasser.

\- Que serait Hawkeye sans son arc et ses flèches. Se moqua Pietro.

\- Hey, commence pas, toi. Va plutôt voir plus loin, si on est sur la bonne route. Répondit Clint en fronçant des yeux.

\- Ne te perd pas, Pietro. Cria aussitôt cap mais le gosse était déjà loin.

\- Oh, un champignon. S'exclama Thor.

\- Ne mange rien, Thor. Lacha Clint.

Les quatre Avengers marchèrent pendant un quart d'heure, puis ils virent un filet bleuté les entourer.

\- Pietro! Arrête. Dit Steve.

\- Bon, j'ai trouvé! Enfin, j'ai trouvé où ça peut-être... Répondit le gosse surexcité.

\- Et donc... Demanda Clint.

\- Une demi-heure de marche pour vous. Répondit-il.

Thor sourit, Clint soupira. Steve regarda Tony. Et Tony regarda son Stark phone. Puis regarda les autres... "J'avais pas pensé aux réseaux... Bon, on avance où on reste là?"

\- On avance. Lança Steve.

Ce fut au bout de trente minutes que la vue se dégagea. Une plaine leur faisaient face à présent. Juste devant un magnifique lac. Ils posèrent tous les cinq leur affaires. Puis Cap et Thor allèrent chercher du bois pour le feu, pendant que les trois autres montaient les tentes. Enfin pendant que Pietro et Clint montaient les tentes. Tony lui, sortait la bouffe. Les tentes montées, le feu en route, les Avengers pouvaient se prélasser. Cap en bon chef fit le repas. Le repas n'était pas reluisant, saucisse et lentille en boîte mais le principal c'était d'être tous ensemble. Clint décréta qu'il dormirait tout seul après tout, il avait amené deux de ses tentes. Cap dormira avec Pietro. Et Tony avec Thor.

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner et Tony sortit son sésame une bouteille de whisky juste un petit verre pour se réchauffer avant d'aller pioncer avait-il précisé. Les 5 Avengers trinquèrent à la belle étoile avant que chacun regagne sa tente.

Clint était emmitouflé dans son duvet. Le sourire aux lèvres. Il était toujours aux anges en plein nature. Il s'endormait doucement lorsqu'il entendit la fermeture éclair de sa tente. Il se tourna, alluma sa lampe torche et vit un sac couchage être jeté dans sa tente. Puis une tête blonde entra.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous? Demanda Clint en voyant Pietro.

\- Je me suis fais virer de ma tente. Dit Pietro en entrant.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux là?! Dit Clint.

\- Je te jure. Dit-il en mettant sa main devant la lampe de l'archer.

\- Mais retourne dans ta tente! Grogna Clint.

\- Tony m'a viré! Se plaignit le plus jeune.

\- Tony dort avec Thor. Dit Clint en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Plus maintenant, il dort dans ma tente avec Cap. Il m'a dit de dégager. Dit Pietro en poussant les affaires de Clint.

\- De dégager? Il t'a vraiment dit de dégager ?

\- Ouais... Soupira Pietro en positionna mieux son sac de couchage.

\- Non mais tu restes pas là. Pas besoin de t'installer! Râla l'archer.

\- Clint... Tony ne me laissera pas entrer! En plus c'est une tente de deux personnes, on va être trop serrés... Implora Pietro

\- Va avec Thor. Lacha Clint avant de s'allonger à nouveau.

\- Je préfère encore dormir à la belle étoile. Dit Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Et bien dors dehors... Lança Clint en désignant la sortie avec sa lampe.

\- Clint... S'il te plaît... Dit Pietro de ses yeux larmoyant.

\- T'as pas intérêt de ronfler toi aussi. Souffla l'archer. "Et prends pas toute la place!" Ajouta t-il en eteignant sa lampe.

\- Merci t'es un amour.

\- Je sui

s pas un amour! Laisse-moi dormir maintenant.


	2. Chapter 1

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews/follows/favoris ça fait plaisir de voir que vous continuez à suivre les petits délires.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Camping 1**

oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Clint senti une odeur qu'il appréciait au réveil. Une bonne odeur de café.

\- Clint... Chuchota Pietro.

\- Pietro? Dit l'archer en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je t'ai apporté un café pour te remercier de ne pas m'avoir foutu dehors. Dit le plus jeune souriant.

Clint soupira et s'assit tout en attrapant son café. Il le gouta puis sourit. "Comme je l'aime."

\- Avec deux sucres. Dit Pietro fiers d'avoir retenu ce que préférait l'archer. "Bon, ils ont déjà prévu le programme."

\- Ah bon? Dit Clint en buvant une longue gorgée.

\- Oui... Ballade en forêt au matin et après-midi farniente.

\- Cool. Dit Clint en avalant le reste de sa tasse. "Bon, tu sors que je m'habit. Ah et merci pour le café." Dit Hawkeye souriant à présent.

\- T'es bien moins ronchon au réveil. Dit Pietro en faisant une grimace..

\- Je suis toujours ronchon quand on me réveil sans café. Allez oust. Dit Clint.

Aussitôt habillé, Clint sorti voir ses coéquipiers. Le feu était déjà allumé, Tony était assis des lunettes sur le nez profitant du soleil. Thor jouait avec le feu avec un bâton. Cap montrait à Pietro des techniques de défense.

\- Alors bien dormi? Demanda Tony en souriant.

\- Merci pour ton cadeau Tony! Franchement t'es grave de virer le gamin! Dit Clint hors de lui.

\- C'est de sa faute à lui là. Dit Tony en désignant Thor du doigt. "Il ronfle trop."

\- Je suis désolé ami Stark. Dit seulement le dieu.

\- Euh Thor c'est moi qui a récolté le gamin, c'est à moi que tu dois des excuses. Dit Clint en se servant un deuxième café.

\- Excusez-moi Hawkeye. Dit alors le dieu gêné.

\- C'est bon, Thor, c'est rien, bon, alors comme ça ballade en forêt et aprem farniente. Dit Clint pour changer de sujet.

\- Alors, il était bon ton petit café au lit? Demanda Tony en se marrant.

\- Tais-toi Stark. Bon, on se bouge? Dit Clint impatient d'aller se balader.

\- Cap? Vous êtes prêt? Cria Tony.

\- On est toujours prêt. Dit Pietro qui sautillait sur lui-même .

Tout le monde se prépara puis c'était parti. Pendant la ballade, Thor cueillait tout ce qu'il trouvait. Fleur, plante, champignon veineneux ou non. Pietro couraient dans tout les sens. Tony racontait sa vie au Captain America et Clint tirait à l'arc. Ils étaient heureux de se ballader. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils retournèrent au camps, ils mangèrent des saucisses et des haricots cette fois-ci, mais toujours en boîte.

Cet après midi, c'était farniente, tout le monde allèrent se changer. Cap, Thor et Pietro allèrent dans l'eau. Tony et Clint tous deux des lunettes sur le nez, lézardaient au soleil.

\- Bon, on fait quoi pour ce soir? Demanda Tony.

\- C'est à dire? Murmura Clint les yeux fermés.

\- Thor doit dormir tout seul. À l'écart, c'est un faît. Tu gardes le môme dans ta tente?

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Lâcha Clint.

\- Je peux t'échanger Cap contre le gosse. Lança Tony.

\- Pour que vous vous foutez sur la gueule?! Vous savez pas vous blairer. Tu vas nous l'achever. Je garde le gamin. Dit Clint toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Au pire Cap et le gosse dorment ensemble. Proposa Tony

\- Et tu viens dans ma tente? Hors de question! Je préfère encore garder Pietro. Se résigna Clint. Tony pouffa de rire. "Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

\- Dis le tout de suite que tu veux garder le gamin, pas besoin de trouver des excuses. Répondit Tony en riant.

\- N'importe quoi! Tu veux pas aller faire mumuse? Laisse-moi bronzer tranquille. Marmonna Clint.

\- Tu te fais dorer la pilule pour ton petit chéri? Lança à nouveau Tony.

\- Stark! Tu me soûles. Répondit Clint qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Bah, alors les vioc! Lâcha une voix sokovienne.

\- J'adore tes compliments sale gosse! Lâcha Tony.

\- Je suis pas aussi rapide dans l'eau. C'est bizare non? Dit Pietro.

\- Hummm... Fit Clint qui tentait de profiter du soleil et du CALME.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du goûter non? Dit encore Pietro.

\- Sûrement. Marmonna Clint.

\- Pousse-toi de là! Tu caches le soleil. Grogna Stark.

\- S'il te plaît, on dit! Répondit Pietro.

\- Pousse-toi! Lâcha à nouveau Stark.

\- Tu veux un café? Proposa le jeune.

\- Noooon! Allez jouer les gosses, vous m'usez! S'énerva Clint.

\- Sympa. Dit Pietro en se levant.

\- Pietro... Dit Clint en se redressant mais vif d'argent était déjà parti près du feu. Clint soupira et regarda Tony qui riait dans sa barbe.

\- T'es content! Lacha Clint en se levant. Il alla rejoindre Pietro. Il s'installa face au plus jeune.

\- Je veux bien un café. Dit Clint la queue entre les jambes.

\- Fais-le toi même! Rétorqua le Sokovien.

\- Désolé Pietro. Stark m'épuise et toi tu en rajoutes. Tu veux que je te fasse un thé? Proposa Clint pour se faire pardonner.

\- Humm, je veux bien. Dit Pietro souriant à son archer.

Clint se leva et alla sortir de quoi faire chauffer de l'eau. Il sortit deux tasses puis ouvrit un sachet de café, du thé. Et quatres sucres. Il y versa l'eau à présent chaude et s'installa à côté de Pietro.

Pietro sourit lorsqu'il vit Clint casser un sucre en deux. "Un sucre et demie, c'est ça?" Demanda Clint.

\- C'est ça. Dit Pietro souriant. "Je suis content d'être là pas toi?" Demanda Pietro.

\- Si... Ça fait du bien d'être en vacance et de pouvoir passer du temps avec vous.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Lâcha Pietro. Ce qui fit rire Clint.

\- Ah, ça y'est Cap et Thor en ont marre. Dit Clint en voyant les deux Avengers venir vers eux.

\- Une bonne tisane me ferait le plus grand bien. Dit Thor en regardant Clint.

\- Rêve pas Thor, tu te le fais toi-même ! L'eau est là, tes plantes sont là, tu veux une moitié de sucre?

\- Moi, je veux bien. Dit Cap en prenant la moitié de sucre dans la main de Clint.

\- Je pensais que vous faisiez une boisson chaude pour tout le monde. Dit le dieu.

\- Pas que pour Pietro quoi! Lança Tony qui venait d'arriver.

\- Amène-moi mon café au lit demain matin et je t'en ferais un. Répondit Clint en grimaçant face à Tony.

\- Pari tenu. Dit Tony en s'asseyant.

Les cinq amis burent leurs boissons. En parlant calmement de leurs missions, de leurs vies de famille pour certain, de leur vie d'homme d'affaire pour d'autre, puis c'était bientôt l'heure de commencer à aller chercher du bois avant de faire à manger. Thor se dévoua Tony avait été désigné d'office pour l'accompagner.

\- Comment te sents-tu parmis nous? Demanda cap au plus jeune.

\- Bien... Dit-il souriant à Clint. Qui sourit à son tour, tout de même un peu gêné de l'intérêt que lui portait le Sokovien.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis content que ta soeur et toi vous vous intégrez bien. Si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre d'autre prises demain.

\- OK... Cool. Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- Il y a quelques chose que tu voudrais apprendre? Demanda Cap.

\- Non... Enfin si, des tas de choses mais pour le moment les combats au corps à corps ça me plaît. Dit le gosse qui adorait se battre étant plus jeune.

\- Natasha t'apprendra à tirer à l'arme à feu. Informa cap.

\- Je t'apprendrais à tirer à l'arc si tu veux. Lâcha Clint.

\- Cool. Dit encore Pietro.

\- Tu sais dire que ça? Demanda Clint en riant.

\- Ouais... Bon, quand est ce qu'on mange. J'ai faim. Ajouta le plus jeune qui sentait son ventre gargouiller.

\- Quand Thor ramènera du bois. Parce que si on compte sur Tony, on est mal barré. Dit Clint en regardant vers la forêt.

\- En parlant de Thor, Le ciel se couvre. Lança Cap en regardant au loin.

\- C'est quoi le rapport avec Thor? Demanda Pietro en riant.

\- Il y a de l'orage dans l'air. J'espère qu'ils vont vite revenir. Sinon on va devoir manger des ravioli froid. Dit Clint.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va faire de l'orage ? Demanda Pietro pétrifié.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air... Lâcha cap. Pietro avait l'air tétanisé, face à cet annonce.

Clint posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. "Hey! T'inquiètes pas, les tentes sont bien fixées, on va pas s'envoler."

\- J'ai peur des éclairs. Avoua Pietro.

Cap et Clint se regardèrent et rirent de leur petit nouveau qui avait peur du tonnerre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, comme l'avait prédit Clint, c'était bien Thor qui amenait le plus de bois. Tony s'était pointé avec quelques branches.

Les ravioli chaud étaient meilleur que froid même si le plat en lui-même n'était pas terrible. C'était le dernier repas qu'ils avaient amenés. D'après Tony, il devrait y avoir une supérette non loin d'ici. Enfin normalement, d'après le plan sur son Stark phone.

C'était le deuxième nuit en camping, ils auraient voulu rester autour de feu mais la fine pluie qui commençait à tomber se transforma vite en un déluge. Tout les Avengers laissèrent le feu s'éteindre de lui même et coururent se mettre à l'abri dans leur tente.

\- Putain, je suis trempé. Se plaignit Pietro.

\- Ne te plaint pas! T'es resté 10 secondes sous la pluie! Tu m'as vu moi? Dit-il en enlevant son maillot. "Change-toi! Tu vas attrapper la crève." Dit Clint en braquant la lampe de poche sur son coéquipier. "Mais tu rigoles t'as trois gouttes?!"

\- Merci mon pouvoir. Dit Pietro souriant.

Clint soupira, enleva son short et alla se glisser dans son sac de couchage. Pietro fit de même et entra lui aussi dans son duvet. Lorsqu'un grondement fit sursauter le plus jeune.

\- C'était quoi ça!

\- Le tonnerre. Marmonna Clint.

\- T'étais sérieux à propos des tentes qui s'envole? Demanda Pietro.

\- Mais non... Dors Pietro.

\- Oh putain! Y'a des éclairs maintenant. Dit Pietro qui avait vu la tente s'éclairer.

\- Tonnerre et éclair c'est pareil!

\- Le bruit c'est le tonnerre. Et la lumière L'éclair. C'est pas pareil.

\- Le son se propage plus vite que la lumière... Marmonna clint.

\- j'ai peur.. Murmura Pietro.

\- Pietro! Gronda Clint qui sentait qui allait passer une mauvaise nuit

\- Je te jure, j'ai peur, rigole pas! Dit Pietro qui avait vraiment l'air terrorisé.

\- Tu paniques vraiment là? Demanda Clint en rallumant la lampe de poche vers Pietro. "Ouch, vu ta tête, oui. T'inquiètes pas va! Allez allonge-toi. Dors."

Pietro obéit et se mit en position fœtal, se rapprochant tellement de l'archer que ses pieds commençait à froler les tibias du plus vieux qui pouvait sentir les sursaut du plus jeune.

\- Tu trembles ? Demanda Clint.

\- Je t'ai dis que j'avais peur Clint! Dit seulement Pietro tremblant effectivement comme une feuille.

\- Calme-toi... respire...

\- Les éclairs peuvent brûler les arbres! Et tomber sur les maisons. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Je sais... Répondit l'archer qui voyait que Pietro avait vraiment peur. Et qu'il avait dû avoir un mauvais souvenir des orages... "T'inquiètes pas le dieu du tonnerre est avec nous..." Ajouta Clint lorsque Pietro lança un cri de stupeur dû a un deuxième coup de tonnerre.. "Hey! hey!hey... Calme toi..." Murmura Clint.

\- Clint... Chuchota le gamin.

\- Chutttt.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras. Dit le plus jeune.

\- T'es sérieux là?! Dit Clint en se redressant.

\- S'il te plaît... Dit Pietro en fixant l'archer les larmes aux yeux.

Clint soupira et céda face au gamin pétrifié. "qu'est ce que tu me fais pas faire toi! Allez viens..." Dit Clint en sortant ses bras du duvet pour entourer le plus jeune.

Pietro n'hésita pas une seconde pour se coller à Clint Barton. Ses genoux et bras recroquevillés contre son buste, Pietro Maximoff se sentait plus en sécurité, dans les bras de son archer.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello, désolé pour ceux qui attendait la suite. Le week-end fut long. Et entre le foot et des fics à écrire... j'en ai oublié de publier la suite. Mais je vais me rattraper promis

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

 **Camping 2**

Oooo-o-o-o-oooo

Ce putain de zippe vint encore une fois réveiller l'archer.

\- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Tony. Clint ouvrit directement les yeux.

\- Noooon! Tony... C'est pas... C'est pas.. Bafouilla Clint mais ça servait à rien de nier avec Tony. Monsieur Iron man avait toujours le dernier mot.

\- Oh, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche... Dit Stark en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Soupira Clint.

\- Ben, je venais rapporter ton café. Répondit le génie.

\- Sérieux? Dit Clint en tentant de se lever mais son bras était coincé sous un poids mort.

\- Et oui!

\- Et en échange de? Demanda l'archer qui se méfiait.

\- De rien... En fait j'avoue c'était un prétexte pour vous espionner, je suis pas déçu. Ajouta Stark en levant les sourcils tout en souriant.

\- Vos gueules. Murmura Pietro.

\- Je vous laisse les amoureux. Dit Tony en sortant... Avec le café de Clint.

\- Les quoi? Pietro ouvrit les yeux. Et vit le bras gauche de Clint toujours sous ses côtes. Il réalisa soudainement la situation. "Je suis désolé." Dit Pietro en se retournant.

\- C'est rien... De toute façon il était déjà persuadé qu'on était ensemble... Bon, tu peux libérer mon bras parce que... Je le sents plus. Dit Clint en faisant une grimace.

\- Oui pardon... Dit Pietro en se redressant mal à l'aise.

\- Hey! C'est bon! On s'en fout! Stark interprète ce qu'il veut. Le principal c'est ce qu'on interprète, nous OK? Bon, allez go... Il faut faire courses aujourd'hui et j'ai promis à ma fille de l'appeler.

\- Tu vas faire les courses? Demanda Pietro.

\- Ouaip.

\- Je peux venir avec toi? Demanda Pietro à Clint qui semblait hésiter. "Ouais, non t'as raison Stark va penser que-"

\- OK. Prépare toi. Lâcha Clint.

Clint s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la tente. "Bonjour Cap , bonjour Thor." Dit-il en prenant des mains de Stark "son" café. "Merci Tony." Ajouta t-il tout de même.

\- Mais de rien.. Alors bien dormi tout les deux? Demanda Tony souriant.

\- Euh... Pietro déglutit peniblement. Son plan du "j'ai peur de l'orage" avait été bien pensé la veille sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça, au lendemain... Il s'en voulait d'avoir manigancé tout ça...

\- On ne peut mieux! Lacha Clint en souriant faussement au génie. "Bon, on va aller faire les courses. Je dois appeler mes gosses. T'es prêt toi?" Demanda t-il à Pietro.

\- Euh... Oui... Bafouilla le plus jeune.

\- Vous y allez à deux? Demanda Thor.

\- Oui... Ça pose un problème. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Aucun problème non. Répondit Cap qui ne comprenait pas ce petit jeu entre Tony et Clint.

Clint tendit la main à Tony en souriant.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je finançais tout!

\- Tes clefs de bagnoles! Dit Clint en fronçant un sourcil. Stark alla dans sa tente puis leur jeta les clefs. Les deux compères s'engouffrèrent alors dans la forêt. Durant le chemin, personne ne parla, ils avançaient silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent à la bagnole 30 minutes plus tard.

Les deux hommes s'assirent puis Pietro alluma la radio.

\- La musique me manque. Souffla Pietro en fermant les yeux.

\- Écoute la musique de la nature. Lâcha Clint.

\- Tu te fout de moi. Dit Pietro en regardant de biais l'archer, Clint lui répondit par un petit rire.

\- Allez en route pour la civilisation. Dit Clint en démarrant.

\- Bonjour monsieur Barton, bonjour monsieur Maximoff. Dit aussitôt l'IA.

\- Hey salut Jarvis. Si tu savais comment tu manques à ton créateurscréateur. Lâcha Clint.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre cela. Répondit la machine.

\- Bon, aller, au supermarché le plus proche. Ordonna Clint.

\- J'ai envie de chips. Lança Pietro ce qui fit rire une fois de plus l'archer.

\- Et moi un donut. Durant la route les deux amis chantonnaient les morceaux qui passaient, puis 45 minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés à destination.

\- Tu vas prendre un petit panier papy? Demanda Pietro souriant en coin.

\- Je vais plutôt prendre un caddie, pour te foutre dedans sale gosse. Dit Clint en riant. "Bon allez c'est parti." Dit Clint en attrapant un chariot... "Tu montes dedans?"

\- Ah ah très drôle... Dit Pietro. Ils allèrent déjà vers l'eau en bouteille. Il prirent 3 pack d'eau, puis direction les boîtes de conserves.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va manger? Demanda Clint devant les conserves.

\- Des haricots, des haricots et des haricots. Se moqua Pietro.

\- Bon, ben, des haricots. Dit Clint en riant. Avec des saucisses. Des lentilles saucisse? Des ravioli !

\- Du thon ! Suggéra Pietro, fiers d'avoir eut une idée.

\- Avec quoi? Des haricots? Demanda Clint.

\- Des haricots. Dit Pietro en choppant une boîte. Du chili!

\- Bien vu on. Va prendre du riz! Hey ! des pommes de terres... Dit Clint fiers d'avoir d'autre idées aussi.

\- Avec du poissons? Proposa Pietro pour se moquer.

\- Au pire on peut le pêc.. Et attends ... Ouais... Je sais... Reprend du riz... On va aller chasser. Dit Clint tout fiers.

\- Avec quoi? Se moqua Pietro.

\- Mon arc! Répondit en roulant des yeux.

\- Humm.. Des chips! Cria Pietro.

\- Allez prend, et du pain aussi... des biscuit. Du café... Du thé... Ça te dit une omelette ce midi?

\- À fond...

\- Bon, ben, voilà. Des champignons et des oeufs... Et voilà on est bon... Les hommes pouvaient souffler, ils avaient fait le plein de course. Ils sortirent puis chargèrent la voiture, Clint s'éloigna pour appeler sa famille pendant que Pietro chantonnait dans la voiture tout en mangeant des chips. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Clint s'engouffra dans la bagnole.

\- T'es un malade si Tony sait ça, il te tuera... Lâcha Clint en plongeant tout de même la main dans le sachet.

\- Dis, t'as pensé aux sac? Demanda Pietro.

\- Ouais. Il y a des sacs de luxe dans le coffre.

\- Comment on va ramener tout çà là bas?

\- En marchant.

\- Avec les pack d'eau... et on va tout foutre ça où? Dit encore Pietro.

\- Dans la tente de Thor ! y'a de la place maintenant.

\- Tu compte me garder avec toi? Demanda Pietro

\- Ai-je le choix? Répondit Clint en fixant le Maximoff dans les yeux.

\- Non. Dit Pietro en souriant.

\- Bon... On se demerdera pour ramener les courses, au pire on en laissera dans la bagnole.

\- Hum... Fit Pietro qui devenait de plus en plus souriant.

Dans la voiture Pietro cherchait un sujet de conversation mais rien ne lui venait. En arrivant au bout du chemin. Clint ouvrit la boîte à gant et farfouilla dedans.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches? Demanda Pietro.

\- Tout ce qui peut nous être utile... Ah regarde... Hey.. Un dépliant des environs.. Et la fameuse carte papier. Spéléo, escalade... Cool y'a plein de truc à faire en fait.

\- Hey un jeu de carte! J'adore le poker. Ça te dis un strip poker! Lança le jeune en pouffant de rire.

\- Un strip poker? Avec toi... Un conseil, ne joue pas avec Stark, il va te dépouiller.

\- Mais non... Dit aussitôt Pietro sûre de son coup.

\- Crois-moi... Bon allez, t'es prêt pour sortir tes muscles ?

\- Yes.

Pietro prit un pact d'eau et un sac de courses et Clint le reste. lls viendraient plus tard chercher les deux autres pack. Durant le chemin, Pietro pensait à Clint, forcement. Il se demandait si Clint prendrait bien la chose s'il lui avouerait qu'il n'a pas peur de l'orage et que c'était une combine pour se blottir contre lui. Clint quant à lui pensait à la proposition de strip poker de Pietro. Il se demanda si ce gosse oserait se foutre à poil devant tout le monde? Bien sûre que oui. Mais ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas de Cap. D'ailleurs Cap savait aussi que Tony comptait les cartes, il ne se risquerait pas de jouer avec lui.

\- Vous êtes déjà là ? Demanda Cap.

\- Et ouais, on a pas traîné. Répondit Clint.

\- J'aurais cru que vous le feriez... Dit Tony en faisant un clin d'œil au plus vieux. Clint ne réagit pas et alla se poser sur le sol.

\- On a acheté plein de truc. Lança Pietro.

\- Et j'ai eu une idée. On va aller chasser. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Qui ça on? Demanda Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- Ben, moi déjà... Dit l'archer du groupe.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Ajouta le dieu.

\- Va pas électrifier les animaux Thor. Ronchonna Stark.

\- On a acheté des oeufs et des champignons... en boîte, comestible. Insista Clint en regardant vers le dieu.

\- Une omelette au champignon, cool. Lacha Cap.

\- Allez, nous, on a fait les courses, à vous de cuisiner pendant qu'on se l'a coule douce. On ira chasser après manger. Ajouta Clint en regardant Pietro.

\- Je dois venir avec toi? Demanda le plus jeune

\- C'est comme tu veux. Je pensais que tu voulais apprendre le tir à l'arc. C'est une façon idéale d'apprendre.

\- OK, je te suis. Dit Pietro souriant.

\- Vous vous décollez plus vous deux. Lacha Tony surnoisement.

\- Stark, laisse les tranquilles. C'est bien que tu veuilles apprendre Pietro. Et merci Clint, de le former. Lança Cap.

\- Mais de rien... C'est un plaisir... Répondit Clint en faisant une grimace à Tony.

Après une bonne omelette et un bon café pour digérer, Clint prépara son arc et ses flèches. L'archer du groupe adorait tirer à l'arc en plein nature et là en plus c'était pour la bonne cause et non juste pour le plaisir.

Il avait déjà vu des lièvres, des écureuils et avait même déjà aperçu un cerf au loin, mais le cerf n'était pas au menu, du gibier fera très bien l'affaire.

Clint montra tout d'abord à Pietro comment tenir un arc sans se blesser puis ils repérèrent un lièvre mais la flèche de Pietro tomba à ses pieds.

\- Bon, si on compte sur toi ...on va mourir de faim, je crois. Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- Fais pas ton malin. Dit Pietro en attrapant une seconde flèches. Elle fila droit... Droit dans un arbre. Après plusieurs tentatives Pietro fini par jeter l'éponge et rendit l'arc à son propriétaire.

\- T'as déjà bien progressé. Dit Clint pour l'encourager en armant une flèche qui alla se planter directement dans un lièvre bien gras.

Clint alla chercher leur repas dans les feuilles, Pietro lui, restait contre l'arbre où était attaché le carquois de Barton quant il vit arriver un cerf qui fonçait tout droit en direction de Clint, écrasant tout sur son passage. Pietro n'hésita pas une seconde et courut aussitôt se jeter sur Clint pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse piétiner par l'animal. Pietro était affalé sur le torse de Clint qui lui tenait fermement son arc d'une main et les oreilles du lièvre de l'autre.

\- Décidément, je te sauve toujours la vie. Dit le plus jeune avec un sourire en coin.

\- Décidément tu te retrouves toujours dans mes bras. Répondit alors Clint, qui commençait à aimer cette situation.

Le jeune déglutit peniblement. Très mal à l'aise par la situation. Il se leva immédiatement et aida son coéquipier à faire de même. L'archer arma tout de suite une flèche et tenta de reprendre tout ses esprits pour ramener un autres gibier. Il lâcha sa flèche mais loupa sa cible, chose qui lui arrivait très rarement.

\- Et merde! Grogna Clint énervé contre lui même de s'être fait distraire par le gosse. Pietro quant à lui saisit l'occasion pour montrer à Clint qu'il était utile et courut chercher l'animal loupé. Il attrappa le lièvre et le brandit fièrement comme un trophée.

Clint soupira face au sokovien. "Bon, ben, tue-le maintenant." Dit Clint.

\- Le tuer? Demanda Pietro les yeux ahuri.

\- Ben oui... Il est vivant... Dit clint. Lâche-le! je vais le tuer. Enchaîna Clint en armant une flèche. Cette fois ci, elle alla se planter dans l'animal.

Pietro récupéra le lièvre mort puis ils repartirent vers le camps. En silence repensant sûrement à ce moment où leurs bouches étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Très proches. Trop proches.

En arrivant près du camps. Clint en profita pour faire jazer Tony. Il attira coureur vers lui et passa son bras autour de son cou. Pietro fut surpris de ce geste mais se laissa faire, se doutant que c'était uniquement pour Tony.

\- Revoilà le couple du siècle. Lança justement celui-ci.

\- Un binôme en or. On vous a ramené du gibier. Lança Clint. Bon allez je vais me laver. Dit Clint. En attrapant une bassine puis s'éloigna.

\- On a trouvé un jeu de carte dans ta bagnole. Informa Pietro tout en suivant Clint des yeux.

\- Et une carte et un dépliant. Dit Clint en enlevant son maillot sous les yeux d'un Pietro perturbé épiant le moindre centimètre de ce corps.

\- Et donc? Demanda Tony.

\- On m'a dit que tu jouais bien au poker. Se ressaisit Pietro en sortant le jeu de sa poche.

\- Je suis un winner. Lacha Stark en levant ses sourcils.

\- On se fait une partie? Demanda Pietro en battant les cartes.

\- Avec quoi, avec des cailloux? Demanda Stark en riant.

\- Ouais...

\- Qui veut jouer? Dit alors le milliardaire en se tournant vers Cap et Thor.

\- Sans moi. Dit Cap.

\- Clint? Demanda Stark.

\- Plus jamais, je ne joue avec toi, Stark. Répondit celui-ci en se lavant les pieds.

\- Thor? Proposa Tony.

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit le dieu en les rejoignant.

\- Tu sais jouer au moins? Demanda Tony septique.

\- Je vais apprendre. Répondit le dieu.

\- Cap t'aidera... Ajouta Tony.

\- Cap n'est pas fort... Répondit justement celui-ci.

\- Bon, allez, c'est parti prépare toi à perdre ton fric. Lacha Tony avec un rire démoniaque.

\- C'est des cailloux. Se défendit Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Prépare-toi à perdre quand même ! Grogna Stark sûre de lui. Clint pouffa de rire au loin, se lavant comme, il le pouvait... Au bout de quelques tour, Pietro avait déjà perdu plus de la moitié de ses gains et Thor avait déjà tout perdu.

\- Tu suis? Hey oh... Bip bip, je te parle. S'énerva Stark en claquant des doigts face au sokovien perdu dans ce qu'il voyait.

\- Hein oui... Je suis. Dit Pietro en sortant de son petit nuage.

\- Clint arrête de te laver là ! Tu perturbes le jeu! Cria Stark à Clint qui remettait son maillot.

\- N'importe quoi. Allez sort le flop. Lacha Pietro énervé. Clint jeta l'eau puis les rejoignit. Il regarda le jeu de Pietro et il rejoignit Cap qui commençait à dépecer et vider les lièvres

\- Vous avez le droit de regarder ses cartes? Demanda Thor.

\- En couple, ça se fait. Lança Tony en souriant surnoisement.

Clint soupira et attendit de voir le flop, il fit une grimace en voyant que le flop est mauvais pour Pietro puis continua ce qu'il faisait.

\- Vous êtes des gros dégueulasse de faire ça devant nous. Dit Stark avec une grimace de dégout.

\- C'est pas du lièvre sorti du magasin. Dit Pietro en remisant.

\- Ouais mais quand même. Se plaignit encore Stark.

\- T'as pas fais la guerre, ça se voit. Lança Cap.

\- C'est clair. Dit Pietro en checkant sur son genou.

\- Parce que t'as fais la guerre gamin!? Demanda Stark énervé.

\- Non mais, je l'ai subie! Lâcha le plus jeune. "Tu check?"

\- Ouais, check!

Pietro perdit aussi cette main là. Et toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Stark avait encore une fois dépouillé tous les joueurs.

Clint et cap firent cuire les lièvres pendant que les autres buvaient l'apéro, puis ils passèrent au dîner. Ce lièvre était succulent, aucun d'eux n'en avait jamais mangé d'aussi bon que ceux là.

Ils finirent sur un bon thé, préparé par Pietro, puis ils restèrent un peu dehors en parlant du dépliant que Clint et Pietro avaient trouvés. Il y avait plein de chose à faire dans le coin. Après un long débat, ils optèrent pour faire de l'escalade, puis chacun retourna dans sa tante.

Allongé sur le dos, Clint titilla son coéquipier préféré.

\- Ça serait pas de l'orage que j'entends au loin? Se moqua l'archer.

\- J'entends rien. Répondit Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- T'as pas d'excuse pour te coller à moi donc! Titilla l'archer devant un Pietro qui avait le coeur qui battait à cent a l'heure, il se serait fait démasqué?

\- Je rigole Pietro detends-toi. Dit Clint en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule... "Au fait t'as vu, je t'avais dis que tu allais te faire dépouiller par Stark, il compte les cartes. T'aurais fais un strip poker. Tu serais à poil." Dit Clint en riant.

\- C'est un tricheur. Lâcha Pietro. "Ça m'énerve. Il m'énerve."

\- Il m'a mis tapis plein de fois... Mais bon, il est sympa des fois... Dit Clint en s'installant mieux.

\- Mouais... Murmura Pietro.

\- Même si je dois avouer qu'il est aussi parfois casse couille... T'as vu comment il est persuadé qu'on est ensemble? Demanda Clint en tournant la tête pour voir Pietro.

\- À fond... Ça me fait trop marrer. Dit Pietro en regardant lui aussi l'archer.

\- Moi aussi. Ça lui fera les pieds. Dit Clint en regardant à nouveau le plafond de la toile de tente.

\- Ça lui apprendra à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Enchaina Pietro.

\- C'est clair.. Bon, allez... Bonne nuit. Souffla Clint en se mettant sur le côté face à Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit Clint. Chuchota Pietro qui fit de même.


	4. Chapter 3

Une petite suite sympathique...

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Chapitre 3**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

En se réveillant au matin, Clint sentit un poids sur son côté droit. Il ouvrit un oeil et vit que Pietro l'entourait de ses bras, décidément celui là. Se dit-il.

\- Bonjour. Chuchota t-il. Pietro ouvrit un oeil. "Décidément, tu aimes être dans mes bras." Murmura Clint souriant.

\- Rectification. Dit Pietro. "TU es dans MES bras. Dit-il en souriant également."

\- Peut être que j'aime bien ça. Lanca l'archer en souriant en coin.

\- Peut-être bien que moi aussi. Dit Pietro sur le même ton.

\- Hum... Bon, Allez on va se lever... À moins que tu veuilles me garder contre toi? Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- J'aimerai bien, oui. Soupira t-il. "Mais t'as raison, on va se lever..." Dit Pietro en se décollant de Clint. Il mit un pull puis enfila son jean, Clint lui émergeait doucement. "Rendez-vous au même endroit ce soir?" Dit Pietro avant d'entreprendre de sortir, ce qui fait éclater de rire Clint.

\- Ok, j'y serais. Répondit Clint en se mordant la lèvre puis Pietro lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la tente. Clint entendit aussitot Stark déblatérer ses conneries.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il se marre comme ça ?demanda Tony.

\- Ah, ah... T'aimerai bien le savoir, hein... Titilla Pietro.

\- Ben vas-y...

\- C'est entre lui et moi... Entre binôme. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit... Homme qui rit. Lacha Tony en pouffant.

\- homme heureux? Proposa Pietro. "Cherche pas Stark, tu sauras rien." Clint soupira et se marra aussi. Pietro avait un sens inégale de la repartie. L'archer s'habilla lui aussi et sortie de la tente le sourire aux lèvres.

Il alla se servir un café et se posa a côté de Pietro. "Bon c'est parti pour l'escalade."

Les cinq membre préparèrent leur affaires et partirent vers le point de rendez-vous pour l'escalade. Ils étaient avec d'autre personnes, deux couples et un de leur enfant.

Clint se retrouva avec Cap en binôme, malheureusement Pietro et Tony se retrouverent ensemble, Thor était avec le fils d'un des deux couple. En escaladant le mur de roche, Clint entendait Pietro et Tony se bouffer la gueule. Ça l'énervait Pietro était peut-être ce qu'il était ,un gars jeune, sans trop d'expérience mais il ne méritait pas les reproches de Tony. Personne ne savait pourquoi il réagit comme ça avec lui. Clint entendit Pietro monter le ton et s'énerver. Il descendit en rappel et se plaça devant Tony.

\- Bon maintenant c'est bon Tony t'arrête! Cria Clint.

\- Tu défends ton mec? Dit aussitôt Tony en riant.

\- Je défends qui je veux! Répondit Clint.

Cap les rejoignit. "Tony, arrête s'il te plaît. Clint reste avec Pietro. Tony, viens avec moi" Tony obéit à cap et le suivit.

\- Je suis désolé. Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Arrête d'être désolé... Allez grimpe. Pietro baissa les yeux et grimpa devant lui. Il se retrouva à regarder Pietro grimper sur la roche. Le moniteur les surplombait, les deux couples ainsi que Thor étaient déjà en haut.

Tony et cap arrivèrent en haut puis Pietro aida Clint à franchir les dernier centimètre. Ils enlèvent leurs baudrier, Tony regarda Clint et Pietro..

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tony? Demanda Clint d'un ton agressif.

\- Mais rien. Je rigole Clint. Dit Tony.

\- Pas moi. Lâche-lui les basques un peu. On est pas en couple, ok? Et même si on l'était. Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre! fous-nous la paix. Tony haussa les sourcils et suivit Thor et cap qui repartirent vers la bagnole, Pietro avait l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Je veux pas créer de tension. Murmura Pietro.

\- Tu ne les créées pas. C'est Tony qui les créée tout seul.

\- Je suis là pièce apportée. Dit Pietro en se frottant la nuque très mal à l'aise.

\- T'es un Avengers. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu l'es. Tu n'es pas moins important que lui. Dit aussitôt Clint d'un ton ferme. Pietro baissa les yeux. "Hey..." Clint remonta le menton du plus jeune. "Tu es très important. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais pour moi et ta soeur tu l'es déjà... Et cap pense pareil... Allez viens. T'as pas faim?" Dit Clint en souriant, Pietro regarda son archer et lui sourit enfin..

\- Si.

\- Allons manger.

Ils rejoignirent Thor, Cap et Tony puis ils revinrent au camps.

Ce midi, ils mangerent des ravioli, il y avait de la tension dans l'air entre Tony et Pietro , et entre clint et Tony aussi. Thor et Pietro allèrent se baigner dans l'après midi. Clint fit la vaisselle avec cap. Tony les délaissa et alla voir Pietro qui prit une pause au bord de l'eau. Cap vit Clint suivre Tony des yeux.

\- T'inquiète pas Clint, Tony m'a promis qu'il allait s'excuser. Chuchota Steve.

\- Il me gonfle en ce moment. Lacha Clint.

\- Je sais mais c'est pas méchant... Clint je veux pas t'embeter avec ça mais... Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Maximoff?

\- Cap, non, tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi! Dit Clint en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Clint, je ne juge jamais personne mais ... Clint... Dis-moi.

\- Il se passe rien... Souffla Clint en relevant la tête.

\- On dirait pourtant que vous êtes proches... Il te plaît ? Demanda cap mais l'archer ne voulait sans doute pas répondre à cette question. "Clint..." insista le chef des Avengers.

\- OK... Il me plaît mais, il est jeune... Avoua Clint en soupirant.

\- Tu devrais pas t'angoisser sur une question d'âge. Profite s'en tant que tu peux. Dit seulement Steve.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense! Lacha Clint en le regardant au loin parler avec Tony.

\- Maximoff? Il est dingue de toi, tu le sais bien, tout le monde le sait. Dit Steve en riant.

\- Ouais mais... Commença t-il par dire , il se tut puis reprit. "Dans un sens, je suis bien avec lui, je me sents bien. Je suis à l'aise et tout et en même temps. Je suis pas prêt à assumer tout ça." Avoua Clint.

\- Personne ne vous oblige à vivre votre amour au grand jour. Murmura Cap.

\- On est pas ensemble Cap. Insista Clint.

\- Pas encore... Dit Steve en souriant.

\- Cap... Soupira Clint.

\- Je plaisante Clint, prends ton temps. Enfin pas trop... T'es pas tout jeune. Lacha Steve qui était bien plus vieux que Clint en réalité.

\- Ben, merci... Lacha Clint en se levant. Clint et Cap allèrent rejoindre les autres mais eux, restèrent allongé en regardant jouer les autres dans l'eau.

Clint, Thor et Tony revinrent vers eux, puis Pietro leur proposa un thé.

\- Je vais faire un thé ? Proposa Pietro.

\- Tu nous fais un thé à tous ? Demanda cap.

\- Oui. Dit Pietro, le sourire aux lèvres. Tony le suivit et l'aida, ils revinrent avec la bouilloire, les tasses, le sucre et le thé. Tony et Pietro semblaient avoir fait la paix.

\- Combien de sucre Tony? Demanda Pietro gentiment, trop gentiment.

\- Deux, s'il te plaît. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Thor? Demanda Pietro.

\- Trois. Répondit le dieu.

\- Trois fait gaffe à ton diabète. Dit aussitôt Tony.

\- Cap? Demanda encore Pietro.

\- Sans.

\- Et à oeil de faucon, vous ne lui demandez pas? Demanda le dieu du tonnerre.

\- Je sais que c'est deux. Dit-il en souriant timidement à Clint.

Clint lui rendit son sourire et attrapa sa tasse. "Merci Pietro." Murmura t-il. Maintenant que Clint avait réalisé que Pietro ne le laissait pas indifférent, il sentit ses joues rougir. Il plongea les yeux dans son thé, pour ne pas trahir son regard affectueux.

Tout les cinq burent leurs thé, puis Cap ouvrit un paquet de biscuit, qu'ils degustèrent tranquillement. Les cinq hommes profitent du soleil tout en discutant, puis Pietro, Thor et Tony repartirent se baigner. Cap et Clint, eux, repartirent vers le feu.

Peu après Tony et Thor revinrent, ils étaient frigorifiés.

\- Je sais pas comment Pietro peu rester encore dans l'eau, il commence à cailler. Lacha Tony, les mains devant le feu.

\- Il va attrapper froid. Ajouta le dieu.

Cap tendit une serviette à Clint, celui-ci hésita à la prendre puis se leva et l'attrappa finalement avant d'aller chercher le sale gosse. Celui-ci sortait justement de l'eau et s'étala à terre, en étoile. Clint rit a sa vue puis le fit s'asseoir, il lui donna la serviette, le plus jeune s'enroula dedans, mais resta assit, face au soleil qui commençait à se coucher.

\- Ça va? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui... Dit Pietro avant de reprendre. "Tony est venu me voir. Il s'est excusé."

\- Tant mieux.

\- C'est pour me taquiner... Dit Pietro.

\- Je sais bien mais... Ça va cinq minutes... Dit Clint encore un peu énervé.

\- Merci d'être... de faire attention à moi.

\- J'ai toujours pris soin des autres. Répondit seulement Clint en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Je suis grand pourtant, tu sais, j'ai beau avoir à peine 25 ans... Je sais me défendre, tu sais... Dit Pietro en lui souriant.

\- Je sais... Mais c'est plus fort que moi... Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton âge. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Je dois t'informer que Tony est très déçu. dit-il en riant.

\- Déçu de quoi? Demanda le plus vieux.

\- Qu'on est pas en couple. On était son sujet de conversation préféré. Dit Pietro en se marrant.

\- Il lui faut une distraction, au moins, il ne nous gonflera plus avec ça. Conclut Clint.

\- Il veut faire la paix. Dit Pietro plus sérieusement. Puis il rit. "il m'a même proposé de partager sa tente avec moi. Trop gentil Stark." Dit Pietro en riant encore.

\- Il est hors de question ! Déclara Clint en se tournant vers Pietro. "Quoi, c'est vrai, ça va aller deux heures et vous allez vous bouffer la gueule..." Ajouta l'archer.

\- Tu as peur qu'on se battent? Demanda Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Les excuses s'est fait pour s'en servir. Dit Pietro en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Exactement. Et puis... Tu m'as donné rendez-vous ce soir. Ajouta Clint qui sentait ses joues rougir.

\- C'est vrai, donc je reste avec toi. Déclara le plus jeune.

\- Affaire conclus, je te garde dans ma tente. Bon, allez, on va aller faire à manger... Et il faut que tu te séches aussi. Tu vas attrapper la crève. Ajouta l'archer.

\- T'es un amour Clint. Dit aussitôt Pietro en se levant.

Clint et Pietro s'assirent parmis les autres, personne ne fit d'allusion à leurs "couple"

Cap s'était occupé de faire à manger, Pietro grelottait, Clint se leva et alla chercher un gilet qu'il mit sur ses épaules. Tout les regards étaient rivés sur eux à présent, ce geste qui paraissait anodin pour Clint, ne l'était pas pour tout le monde, mais personne ne dit mot.

Ils mangèrent à cinq, puis Thor alla se coucher suivit par Pietro. Clint discuta un peu avec Cap et Tony. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de la tour, du shield, de leurs missions puis Clint alla se coucher.

\- T'es en retard. Dit Pietro.

\- En retard de quoi? tu m'as pas dis d'heure. Dit Clint en s'allongeant.

\- Ah bon. Dit Pietro en se penchant sur Clint

\- Tu m'as dis rendez-vous au même endroit, ce soir. Tu m'as pas dis d'heure. Soutint Clint en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

\- Moi je dis que tu es retard. Dit Pietro, le regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

\- Et tu vas me faire quoi? Demanda Clint en s'approchant de Pietro, celui-ci recula, pour contempler son archer, qui s'approchait de lui, il se posa plein de question. Le voulait t-il vraiment? Etait-ce seulement un jeu? Le sourire a moitié conquis de Clint lui donna de l'espoir et du courage, il attrappa aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait, la mâchoire de Clint et approcha ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent. Clint eut un faible mouvement de Recule, tellement faible que Pietro ne le remarqua pas.

Après avoir été surpris par le geste du plus jeune, Clint ferma les yeux et profita de cette instant mêlé entre tendresse et appréhension. Pietro rompit le baiser et se laissa tomber sur le côté, un peu pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Clint se tourna vers le plus jeune, plaqua son front contre le sien puis caressa ses cheveux, Pietro ouvrit ses yeux et tomba sur le regard de Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro. Chuchota l'archer puis lui donna un ultime baiser avant que Pietro ne lui réponde en souriant. "Bonne nuit Clint." Dit Pietro avant d'être attiré par le plus vieux contre lui.


	5. Chapter 4

Et une petite suite! Milles baisers pour vos reviews !

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Camping Sunrise.

Chapitre 4

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Ce matin, Clint ouvrit les yeux, Pietro était dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas anodin et non un geste mal calculé, cette fois-ci c'était lui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il regarda ce garçon de 25 ans, dormir dans ses bras. Clint dégagea une de ses mains pour relever les cheveux blanc de son amant. Celui ouvrit les yeux face à lui.

\- Bonjour mon archer. Murmura le plus jeune.

\- Bonjour duracel. Dit Clint souriant.

\- Duracel? Dit Pietro en riant.

\- Ouais, t'es une pile. Bien dormi? Demanda l'archer.

\- Hummm. C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé. Avoua le plus jeune.

\- Moi aussi. Dit Clint en relevant encore les cheveux rebels du plus jeune. T'es prêt pour faire du jet et de la barque?

\- Hummm... J'ai trop envie de rester dans tes bras. Murmura Pietro en serrant Clint contre lui.

\- Mais on est pas pressé. Enfin je doute qu'ils nous laisse tranquille mais bon. Dit Clint.

\- Stark? Dit Pietro en fermant un oeil.

\- Tony et les autres. Reste là. Je vais te chercher un thé. Déclara Clint.

\- T'es un amour. Chuchota t-il. Clint sourit à ce surnom puis sortit de son duvet enfila un short puis sortit de la tente. Cap était le seul debout.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore levés ? Demanda Clint.

\- Non... Dit cap.

\- Ah... Dit Clint en ouvrant un sachet de thé. Il prit deux sucres puis en cassant un en deux.

\- Un sucre et demi? C'est pour Pietro? Dit cap en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Euh... Ouais... Dit Clint en préparant à présent son café.

Cap lui sourit en coin puis lui tendit la bouilloire. Il remplit la tasse du jeune puis lui apporta.

\- Piet' tiens... Chuchota Clint.

\- Merci... Et toi?

\- Steve est tout seul, les autres dorment encore. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ah! J'arrive... Dit Pietro. Clint se tourna pour sortir. "Hey" Dit Pietro pour rattraper l'archer.

\- Oui... Dit Clint en se tournant vers lui.

Pietro s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'archer, Clint ferma aussitôt les yeux et se laissa envahir par les lèvres du plus jeune. Il avait encore les yeux clos quand Pietro rompit le baiser. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre. "Je te fais de l'effet?" Demanda Pietro en souriant.

Clint sentit ses joues rougir. "Ben... Un peu oui... Bon, je..." Bafouilla Clint

\- Ouais... Je vous rejoins. Chuchota Pietro. Avant que Clint ne quitte la tente définitivement. Clint but son café, puis Pietro rejoignit les deux hommes dehors.

Les deux derniers Avengers les rejoignirent peu après puis ils se dirigèrent vers le ponton où était rangé trois jet et trois barques. Thor ne sentit pas à l'aise en jet, il refusa d'y aller. Clint décida de rester à ses côtés. Il initia le dieu du tonnerre à la pêche. Thor apprécia la pêche, il se sentait proche de la nature, ils prirent quelques poissons mais les relâchèrent ensuite.

Les trois autres revinrent trempés, Thor et Clint rirent de leurs têtes. Ils décidèrent de faire de la barque tranquillement pour se sécher. Thor emmena Stark et Cap, Clint et Pietro se retrouvèrent encore une fois à deux, ils firent un petit concours, Clint savait qu'ils allaient perdre face à Thor mais accepta. Il commença à ramer comme un fou puis s'arrêta, Thor continua.

\- Je te l'avais dis qu'on le battrait pas.

\- Je le savais... Mais au moins on est tranquille. Pietro sourit. "On est pas bien là, tout les deux?" Ajouta Clint.

\- Si... Répondit le plus jeune, Clint se leva et s'assit à ses côté puis passa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune. Celui-ci le regarda puis posa sa tête conte l'épaule du plus vieux. Clint caressa sa joue puis embrassa les cheveux de Pietro qui releva la tête et embrassa son archer. Clint serra le plus jeune contre lui, ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre se laissant dériver un peu puis Clint fut forcé à reprendre la rame avant de s'échouer. Il commença à ramer vers le parcours qu'ils devaient effectués, puis Pietro prit le relai. Ils arrivèrent plus d'une demie-heure après les autres.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ? Demanda Thor.

\- On a pas tes bras Thor. Répondit Clint.

\- Ton mec est bien musclé quand même et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Dit Tony, Clint fronca des yeux. "Oups." Ajouta Tony.

\- Bon, allez, rentrons. Abrégea Cap.

Au menu ce midi c'était lentille-saucisse. Tout le monde faisaient la gueule, ils en n'avaient tous marre des plats en boîte. Clint proposa à Thor d'aller pêcher, le dieu accepta et s'en allèrent pêcher un peu plus loin sur le lac. Ils reviennent à l'heure du goûter, ils burent une boisson chaude puis Cap donna un cours de combat à Pietro et à Tony pendant que Clint et Thor écaillaient et vidaient les poissons.

Ils se rejoignirent tous pour faire cuire les poissons et le riz. Ils profitèrent d'être tous ensemble, Cap voyait bien les échanges de regards entre Clint et Pietro, tout comme Tony mais avait promis de ne plus rien dire, enfin presque. Cap alla se coucher en premier puis suivit de Thor.

\- Vous faites un beau couple. Déclara Tony, aussitôt Cap parti.

\- Tony... S'il te plaît...

\- Quoi... C'est vrai... Pourquoi vous vous cachez?

\- Mais on ne se cache pas. Lacha Clint, Pietro le regarda de biais. Il ne savait plus si Clint jouait ou pas. Il était perdu dans les paroles de l'archer. À quoi jouait-il?

Clint dit bonne nuit à Tony et à Pietro puis fila se coucher. Pietro resta un peu avec Tony, il appréhendait que le génie n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Alors? Demanda Tony.

\- Alors quoi. Clint te l'a dit! On est pas ensemble. Alors arrête avec ça. Grogna Pietro très perturbé.

\- Euh... Ouais ok... En fait, j'allais te demander comment ça allait au sein du groupe mais si tu veux revenir sur le sujet Clint Barton. Je t'en prie.

\- Nan, j'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur ça. Répondit Pietro.

\- Comme tu voudras mais, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il m'avait jamais parlé sur ce ton là. Je crois que t'as tes chances. Lâcha Stark en souriant.

\- Lâche-moi avec lui. Dit Pietro en se levant. "Bonne nuit Stark" Lâcha Pietro puis il rejoignit Clint, se mit à l'aise et se jeta sur le duvet.

\- Ça va? Lui demanda Barton inquiet de cette tête.

\- J'ai trop mangé. Lacha Pietro.

\- Pareil.

\- C'est grâce à toi... Tu serais pas là. On boufferai que des boîtes. Lâcha seulement Pietro qui ne savait plus comment réagir avec Barton .

\- C'est pas faux. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Clint... Murmura le plus jeune.

\- Ouais.

\- On en est où? J'ai besoin que tu me dises... Tu dis à tout le monde qu'on est pas ensemble mais en même temps... Dit Pietro. Clint se redressa, puis baissa les yeux. "Je me fout de ce que tu dis à Stark ou pas mais, je veux savoir. Tu joues avec moi?" Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Non... Dit Clint en se laissant retomber sur le dos. "Tu me plais." Avoua l'archer. "Mais j'ai peur du regard des autres." Dit Clint en regardant enfin son interlocuteur tout en se redressant, il attrappa la main de Pietro et l'attira contre lui puis il entoura Pietro dans ses bras. Le torse du plus vieux était plaqué contre le dos du plus jeune. Clint dégagea les cheveux de la nuque de son partenaire et y déposa ses lèvres. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Pietro qui attrappa le bras de Clint posée sur son ventre, de son autre bras Clint, attrappa sa mâchoire et fit basculer sa tête pour pouvoir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pietro passa la main droite dans les cheveux de l'archer pour appuyer leurs baiser. La main de Clint plus tôt sur la mâchoire du jeune, glissa sur son cou puis contre son torse. "Tu me plais Pietro. Tu me plais beaucoup." Murmura Clint entre deux baisers ardents.

Clint faufila sa main sous le tissus du t-shirt de Pietro et vint caresser la chaire de ses abdos. C'était la première fois qu'il caressait un torse d'homme et pourtant, il aimait ce qu'il ressentait, ce que ses doigts découvraient. "Clint". Murmura le plus jeune.

Clint ressentait son sexe se durcir, les caresses sur Pietro l'emoustillait lui-même. Il lâcha son amant pour lui enlever son t-shirt puis caressa le torse du plus jeune de ses deux mains à présent. Pietro leva les bras et agrippa le crâne de Clint puis l'embrassa. Clint toujours sur ses genoux, caressa les cuisses de son jeune amant en lui dévorant le cou à présent.

Pietro ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça et pourtant, il laissait Clint le caresser lentement. Son coeur battait à mesure que Clint approchait les mains de son sexe. Il sursauta lorque le plus vieux effleura son membre à travers le tissu de son caleçon. Pietro ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il se retourner pour continuer à deux leur caresses? ou devait-il laisser faire l'archer qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait? Il lâcha tout de même une de ses mains qui était enfoui dans les cheveux du plus vieux et vint caresser sa cuisse qui enveloppait les siennes.

Clint remonta une main sur la mâchoire du plus jeune et continua à lui embrasser le cou pendant que l'autre main se faufila sous son caleçon. Il agrippa le sexe du jeune et le massa doucement, L'archer entendait la respiration du plus jeune s'intensifier. "C'est la première fois que je fais ça." Chuchota Clint à son oreille.

\- Tu... Tu t'en sors... Plutôt biennnn... Clinnnnntt... Gémit pietro.

Le "Clint" dans la bouche de ce mec qui lui plaisait tant lui fit accélérer ses mouvements, ce qui fit redoubler les décibels dans la voix du plus jeune. Un frisson parcouru le corps du plus vieux en voyant Pietro prendre du plaisir, ça lui faisait de l'effet par procuration. Il aimait lui donner du plaisir, l'entendre gémir, l'entendre murmurer son prénom. Il aimait ça, il aimait Pietro. Clint ne lâcha pas la mâchoire du coureur. "Oh pietro." Lâcha t-il.

\- Clinnnnntttt hummm. Lâcha plus fort Pietro. Clint plaqua sa main gauche sur la bouche du jeune et continua ce supplice sur le sexe de Pietro, tout en continuant à lui prendre le cou et l'oreille. Clint sentit son coeur accélérer à mesure que Pietro prenait du plaisir. Il comprenait à présent ce que voulait dire un plaisir partagé car là, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire jouir son amant. Ce fut quelques mouvement de va et vient plus tard que Pietro répandit sa semence entre les doigts de l'archer. Son corps se raidit une énième fois avant de se laisser tomber sur le torse de Clint. Celui-ci enleva sa main de sa bouche et attrapa sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche cette fois-ci.. "Je regrette rien. Tu es parfait." Chuchota Clint.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça... Lâcha Pietro d'une voix saccadé.

Clint serra son amant contre lui. "Laisse-moi du temps... Pour me faire à l'idée... Que... Que je suis amoureux de... D'un mec..." Finit par dire Clint avant de soupirer puis de murmurer "Pietro Maximoff."

\- Clint Barton... Dit seulement Pietro en se tournant vers le plus vieux qui venait de sécrouler, à présent sur le dos. Il caressa le visage de Barton. "Je sais ce que c'est... Prends tout le temps que tu voudras... Et oui je suis d'accord avec toi. "

\- Tu es d'accord de quoi? Demanda l'archer en attirant Pietro contre lui.

\- Notre... Liaison doit rester secrète... Dit Pietro en caressant le torse de Clint.

\- Pour l'instant. Chuchota Clint.

\- Pour l'instant, oui. Bonne nuit mon archer. Dit Pietro souriant comme jamais.

\- Bonne nuit mon coureur. Dit Clint en ricanant au double sens de ce mot. Un dernier baiser et les deux Avengers s'endormirent rapidement bras dans les bras.


	6. Chapter 5

La suite du camping! Vous êtes tous persuadé qu'il y a du stony dans l'air. Peut-être que tous, vous, vous trompez ou peut être que vous avez tous raison .

Ejoy it. Kiss. Aline

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Camping Sunrise.**

 **Chapitre 5.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Les deux nouveaux amants se réveillèrent dans les bras, Clint fut réveiller le premier. Il caressa les cheveux de son amant, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. "T'as bien dormi?" Demanda le plus vieux.

\- Trop bien... C'est quoi au programme aujourd'hui? Demanda le plus jeune en caressant aussitôt le torse de l'archer.

\- Randonnée. Lacha Clint.

\- Toute la journée? Demanda Pietro en soupirant.

\- Toute la journée... Pourquoi? t'as pas envie? Demanda Clint en continuant à caresser la chevelure de Pietro.

\- Ça va être dur de ne pas te sauter dessus. Avoua le plus jeune.

\- Mais tu feras avec ... Ça va nous faire du bien de nous balader un peu, au grand air...

\- Je te préviens, je marche derrière toi. Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- Ah bon...

\- Hum, hum, c'est le seul moyen de me faire avancer, crois-moi... Bon, allez, je vais nous faire préparer le petit dej. Dit Pietro en se redressant.

\- Tu m'apportes le café au lit? Demanda Clint se redressant sur le coudes.

\- Biensure... Dit Pietro en enfilant son t-shirt.

\- Hum... Je confirme ce que je t'ai dis hier... T'es parfait... Lâcha Clint en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Pietro. Celui-ci enfila un short et sortit de la tente. Le plus vieux s'enroula dans son duvet en pensant à son petit jeunot qui s'occupait de lui. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour que Pietro revienne avec son café.

\- T'as fais vite. Lança Clint en se redressant.

\- Tu sais que je suis Quicksilver! Dit Pietro en riant.

\- Je sais oui... Mais l'eau n'a pas ton pouvoir. Répondit Clint en riant lui aussi.

\- Cap venait de se faire un café. Je lui ai pris. Ainsi que deux sucres. Dit Pietro en montrant les morceaux de sucres dans la main.

\- T'es vraiment parfait. Bon, allez, je vais sortir boire mon café avec tout le monde. Dit Clint en tendant son café à Pietro, le temps de s'habiller. Pietro allait sortir. "Attends..." Dit Clint en le retenant.

\- J'ai le droit à un baiser? Dit Pietro en se retournant.

\- Exactement. Dit Clint en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les deux amants finirent par sortir, Clint sorti avec son café devant les yeux ébahit de Tony et Cap qui lui, avait comprit où était parti son café.

\- Bonjour, vous deux. Lança Tony.

\- Bonjour, tout seul. Lâcha Clint, ce qui fit rire Pietro.

\- Ça commence fort la journée. Dit aussitôt Cap souriant..

\- Merci Cap pour le café. Dit Clint en riant. Pietro suivit Clint dans son fou rire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Thor qui sortait de sa tente.

\- Il se passe que Speedy à volé le café de Cap pour le donner à son chéri et ils ont l'air heureux tout les deux.

\- Bon, on se met en route à quel heure ? Demanda Cap.

\- Quand ils auront reprit leurs souffle. Enchaîna Tony.

\- Mais, moi, ça va. Dit Clint en essuyant les larmes de rires qui commençaient à couler. Je vais me préparer. Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Il a l'air de bon humeur ton mec. Dit Tony.

\- C'est pas mon mec, mais oui, il a l'air de bon humeur. Répondit Pietro.

Après s'être tous préparés, l'équipe rejoignirent la voiture. Ils devaient démarrer non loin du supermarché ou ils avaient fait leurs courses, ils en profitèrent pour acheter un sandwich pour le midi.

Dans sa bagnole, Tony avait l'air heureux, ce qui ne passa pas aperçu aux yeux de Clint et Pietro qui se trouvaient à l'arrière.

\- Ça y'est Stark a retrouvé son unique amour, Jarvis. Glissa Pietro à l'oreille de Clint, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe derrière? Demanda aussitôt le conducteur.

\- Mais rien... Concentre-toi sur la route. Enchaîna Pietro

\- Si ça se trouve c'est Cap qui le rend heureux comme ça. Chuchota Clint aussitôt.

\- hey! Tu rigoles, mais si ça se trouve, il m'a viré de la tente pour être seul avec lui. Reprit Pietro.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? Proposa Clint à l'oreille du plus jeune.

\- Non... Mais tu vas le me dire. Glissa Pietro à l'oreille de Clint.

\- C'est fini les messes basses?! Gronda Stark se sentant épié.

\- T'es jaloux Tony? Tu veux que je te chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille? Demanda Clint en riant.

\- Na na na na. Fit Stark en faisant l'enfant.

Clint et Pietro se tuent lorsque Tony se gara. Ils descendirent de la voiture et rejoignirent les autres. Plusieurs personnes faisaient la randonnée avec eux, un couple de la cinquantaine, une femme du même âge ainsi que sa fille de 25 ans, deux frères de la vingtaine et deux filles d'une trentaine d'années. Tony épiait encore ses coéquipiers, ce qui les firent rire. Ils commençaient à peine de marcher que Pietro demanda aussitôt. "Alors, dis-moi pour Stark. Ton plan.." Insista Pietro

\- Ils nous fait chier, on va le faire chier... Répondit aussitôt Clint.

\- Comment? Demanda Pietro en souriant.

\- Cap. Dit seulement Clint en riant.

\- Quoi cap?

\- Il est persuadé qu'on est ensemble. On va les foutres ensemble. Enchaîna Clint.

Pietro éclata aussitôt de rire, ce qui fit retourner le reste des marcheurs, il en pouvait plus, Clint le rejoignit dans son fou rire, ils choppèrent un fou rire monumental. Même, Thor les suivirent dans leur fou rire sans savoir ce qu'il s'étaient dit.

\- Marché conclus. Lâcha Pietro soudainement après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Ouvre l'oeil. Au moindre geste suspect de Tony. On attaque! Lâcha Clint.

\- J'adore...

Cela faisait un moment que les Avengers marchaient. Pietro et Clint traînaient un peu à l'arrière en paufinant leur plans diabolique.

Pietro profita d'un moment d'accalmie pour soulever le corps de son amant et l'emmener plus loin dans la forêt.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Eût seulement le temps de dire Clint avant que les lèvres du plus jeune viennent s'écraser sur les siennes.

\- Pietro. Murmura t-il en se laissant tout de même embrasser.

\- J'avais envie de t'embrasser. On était déjà loin d'eux. J'en ai profiter.

\- On va les perdre. Dit Clint

\- Ça me prendra une seconde pour les retrouver. Se défendit Pietro.

Clint sourit à cette réponse et attira lui même la nuque du coureur pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pietro plaqua Clint contre un arbre en appuyant le baiser, le plus vieux entoura le plus jeune. "Pietro." Murmura t-il entre deux baiser. Le jeune lacha la bouche du plus vieux et vint lui embrasser le cou.

\- Si on commence ça, il te faudra plus d'une seconde pour les retrouver. Dit Clint qui fondait sous les baisers du coureur.

Pietro recula et lui fit un sourire en coin. "Allez viens, je t'emmène." Dit Pietro en tendant les bras.

Clint soupira, il détestait être déplacé à cette vitesse mais, sauta sur le dos de son amant et les voilà répartis rejoindre les autres.

\- Vous étiez où? Demanda cap.

\- Là, juste derrière. Dit Clint simplement.

Cap fronça les yeux. "Où est Tony?"

\- Il te manque? Demanda Pietro

\- Pardon? Dit aussitôt le soldat.

\- Non rien... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Il est avec les deux petites jeunes. Ajouta Clint en les montrant du doigts.

Cap regarda en direction des deux filles et parti les rejoindre.

\- Elles sont à fond dans Tony. Lacha Pietro en haussant les sourcils

\- Ouais, enfin, y'en a une des deux qui m'a fait un clin d'œil monumental tout à l'heure. Ajouta Clint.

\- Je dois être jaloux? Demanda Pietro en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Carrément pas. Dit Clint en attrapant son amant par le cou tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Grillé ! Cria la seconde fille, agrippée aux bras à la fois de Cap et de Tony.

\- On est pisté de partout ou quoi! Lâcha Clint se sentant épier maintenant par Tony, Cap et ces filles. "Bon, il va falloir passer la seconde."

\- Bon, je prends Cap, tu prends Tony? Proposa Pietro.

\- Top là, on fait ça. Dit Clint tout souriant.

Les deux mecs s'approchèrent du groupe.

Pietro demanda à Cap s'il pouvait lui parler. Clint quand à lui demanda à l'autre fille de lâcher Tony car il devait lui parler. La fille lui rendit un sourire mielleux, plein d'étoile dans les yeux. Avec un grand. "Tout ce que tu voudras." Ces filles lui faisait vraiment peur. Bref Clint passa à l'action.

\- Alors avec Pepper comment ça se passe? Demanda Clint.

\- Ça se passe. Répondit seulement Tony.

\- Ton couple bât de l'aile. Reprit l'archer.

\- Clint! Mêle-toi de. Dit seulement Tony avant de se rendre compte que lui-même se mêler de tout.

\- Mêle-toi de quoi? Dit Clint avec un grand sourire. "Bon, allez, dis moi..." Insista Clint.

\- Elle en a marre de mes armures, elle en a marre de mon sale caractère et de vous. Enchaîna iron man.

\- Nous? Dit Clint surpris.

\- Les Avengers. Conclut Stark.

\- Elle est sûrement jalouse! Enchérit Clint fièrement.

\- De qui Nath et Wanda? Dit Tony en pouffant.

\- Je pensais plutôt à Cap. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Quoi Cap? Dit Tony en fronçant des yeux.

\- Cap t'aime bien, ça se voit. Répliqua Clint.

\- Tu plaisante, mais non... Dit Tony en se retournant vers lui, mais Captain en question leva aussitôt ses yeux vers lui, ce qui incita à Tony de regarder à nouveau devant lui.

\- Tu vois... Pourquoi il t'a rejoint, alors que tu étais avec les deux pots de colles. Dit Clint en levant les sourcils.

\- Tu crois? Dit Tony pétrifié a l'idée que Captain America craque sur lui.

\- J'en suis sûre... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi... Murmura Tony secouer par la nouvelle.

\- Moi, je dis tu devrais ouvrir l'oeil. Si tu te retrouves dans son lit, c'est pas de ma faute. Hein, bon, allez, je vais voir comment s'en sort Thor. Dit Clint en avançant plus rapidement.

Pendant que Clint passait à l'action avec Tony, Pietro de son côté avait passé la troisième aussi.

\- Cap, fait quelques chose, Tony est chiant. Il croit vraiment qu'on est en couple Clint et moi. Se plaignit Pietro.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Pietro.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi il fait ça! Insinua Pietro.

\- Euh non... Pourquoi? Demanda Cap en fronçant les yeux.

\- Il est jaloux... Enfin, comme il croit qu'on est ensemble, il est jaloux. Ajouta le plus jeune.

\- Jaloux de qui? Dit Cap en riant.

\- De notre "pseudo" relation. Dit Pietro.

\- Je te suis plus là. Avoua Rogers.

\- Cap, tu sais bien... Dit Pietro en bousculant Captain America du coude.

\- De quoi... Dit cap qui ne savait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

\- Tony... Il t'aime bien... Il voudrait bien plus avec toi... C'est un peu pour ça que Pepper pète un câble. Vous êtes toujours ensemble. Dès que tu cris, rassemblement, il court. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Arrête tes bêtises Pietro. Gronda cap.

\- Je te jure cap. Clint le dit aussi et ma soeur aussi. Il est amoureux ça se voit. Regarde... Il parle avec Clint et il te regarde toi... Y'a pas photo. Lança Pietro.

Cap regarda Tony celui-ci se tourna à nouveau vers la route. Cap et Pietro continuèrent de marcher en silence, Cap semblait réfléchir et se poser des question, mission accomplie pour Pietro. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clint lacha Tony, Pietro rejoignit son acolyte auprès des filles.

Pietro et Clint prirent le cou de chacun des demoiselle. Laissant Cap et Tony se débrouiller ensemble.

\- Bah, alors les filles ces quoi vos petits noms? Demanda Clint.

\- A, a , a , a Aline. Béguéya la première sous le charme du plus vieux.

\- Nataly! Lança la deuxième se retournant vers le duo derrière. "Et vous?"

\- Clint. Lança t-il devant les yeux ébahit de la jeune fille.

\- Pietro. Lâcha t-il en froncant les yeux vers cet Aline qui ne lâchait pas son amant du regard. "Bon, on va vous laisser les filles, à tout à l'heure."

\- Ah et laissez-les à deux, ils ont plein de truc à se dire. Ajouta Clint

\- Oui, monsieur Clint. Répondit Aline.

\- Il est trop beau... Les deux! Le blond et le barbus! Dit aussitôt Nataly.

\- Clint est trop beau... Ajouta Aline.

Clint et Pietro accélèrent le pas. Ces filles lui faisait vraiment peur. Ils rejoignirent Thor.

Il était bientôt l'heure de se poser un peu, le moniteur leur ordonna de s'asseoir sur quelques troncs d'arbre qui traînaient ici et là, ce que firent les frères, la mère et la fille puis Thor, Clint et Pietro. Le duo priait pour ne pas que les deux pots de colles se mettent à côté d'eux. Ouf, elles arrivèrent peu après et s'assirent ensemble, loin d'eux, à côté de Thor. Cap et Tony furent les derniers a arriver en silence, ils s'assirent en face du "couple".

Clint et Pietro les épièrent, ils avaient l'air tout deux mal à l'aise, Clint s'en voulait tout à coup de la tension qui régnait entre eux, tension de mépris et d'ignorance et non tension sexuelle, comme il l'espérait. Il attira la nuque de Pietro pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- On ferait mieux de revoir notre plan.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Pietro sans bouger d'un poil.

\- Regarde-les... Je crois qu'on a foutu la merde. On dirait qu'ils se craignent tout les deux. Murmura Clint en regardant Cap et Tony s'ignorer.

\- Cap me fait mal au coeur. Avoua Pietro.

\- J'ai jamais vu Tony comme ça. Faut qu'on reste avec eux un maximum, l'air de rien... Ajouta Clint sa bouche toujours à deux centimètres de son oreille.

Pietro tourna son visage pour être face à Clint, puis lui attrapa la nuque à son tour. "J'aurais préféré rester avec toi, tout seul, contre toi... Contre tes muscles fins mais fort à la fois." Chuchota à son tour le plus jeune tout en souriant. "mais bon... T'as raison." Acquiesça malgré lui, Pietro.

\- Arrête... tu vas me faire rougir... Murmura Clint en baissant la tête. Pietro sourit à cet aveu et regarda un instant si on les surveillait toujours, et oui, Tony les épiait toujours. Il remarqua le rictus sur les lèvres de Iron man.

\- Je devrais continuer à te faire rougir, ça fait réagir Tony... Chuchota Pietro en baissant la tête lui aussi. Clint lança un regard vers Tony et vit un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Bon, on change de plan. On distrait le génie. Lança Clint en relevant complètement la tête.

\- Comment? Demanda Pietro en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'archer qui lui attrappa à nouveau la nuque.

\- En te chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille par exemple. Glissa Hawkeye en s'approchant aussi près de l'oreille du coureur qu'il le pouvait.

\- En te mettant une main cul? Proposa aussitôt le plus jeune.

\- Là, c'est moi qui serait distrait. Faut laisser ses sens en éveil, garder le côté ambiguïté. Ajouta Hawkeye en reserrant sa prise du bout des doigts.

\- J'aime bien l'ambiguïté moi. Dit Quicksilver en se tournant vers le regard de son amant tout souriant.

\- Moi aussi. Dit Hawkeye en finissant sur un magnifique clin d'oeil visible de tous.


	7. Chapter 6

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Camping Sunrise.**

 **Chapitre 6.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, Tony avait retrouvé le sourire mais Cap restait encore à l'écart. Les deux amants espéraient qu'ils arriveraient à lui rendre le sourire et dissiper les rumeurs qu'ils avaient fondé entre eux.

Ils reprirent la route au bout de deux heures de pause. Clint et Pietro restaient aux côtés de Cap et Tony et tentaient de désamorcer tout ça. Clint semblait vraiment peiné par les tensions au sein de leur groupe, il marchait en réfléchissant à comment il pourrait rectifier le tir.

Ils approchèrent près d'un obstacle qui pourrait aider le plan des garçons. Il s'agissait d'un rocher d'un peu plus haut d'un mètre, il n'était pas haut mais les prises étaient difficile. Le plus habille des quatre passa en premier, il n'avait pas son grappin mais fut aidé par une main qui vint se plaquer sur sa fesse droite. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, Pietro venait de lui mettre une main au cul. Devant Cap et surtout Tony. Là, le jeu de l'ambiguïté prenait une autre tournure. Clint soupira en arrivant en haut mais tendit tout de même la main à son amant qui le suivait de près, de très près. Steve fut le troisième à grimper pendant que Tony se plaignait déjà ne jamais pouvoir y arriver.

Clint insinua que le grand Captain était toujours là pour les autres et qu'il l'aiderait bien volontiers, ce qui lui valut un regard d'exaspération de la part de Captain qui tendit tout de même une main réconfortante à Tony.

Tony attrapa la main de Cap et se laissa guider par le blond, l'ingénieur se redressa toujours la main de Cap dans la sienne, il fut percuté par le bleu des yeux du soldat qui semblaient le dévorer du regard. Mon dieu, Clint avait donc raison? Tony avala difficilement sa salive devant un Cap gêné, puis lâcha enfin la main de celui-ci. Ce fut lorsque Rogers fit demi tour pour reprendre la route que Tony réagit.

\- Il lui a mis une main au cul! Cap tu l'as vu! Pietro lui a mis une main au cul! Répéta Tony.

\- Il l'a juste aidé. Dit simplement cap un peu naïf sur ce coup.

\- Euh... J'aurais pas aimé que tu m'aides comme ça. Répondit Tony.

\- T'en es sûre? Demanda Captain en levant un sourcil. "Allez avance Tony." Soupira Cap.

Tony reprit la route, il avait les idées en vrac. Déjà d'une, Pietro à mit une main au cul de Clint et l'archer n'a rien dit. De deux, Cap trouvait ça normal. Et de trois qu'insinuer Rogers avec le "t'en es sûre"? Tony accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le couple, ne plus rester seul avec Rogers, on ne sait jamais. Il se glissa au milieu des deux hommes les prenant tout deux par le cou.

\- Toi, tu lui as mis une main au cul. Dit-il Pietro. "Et toi t'as pas bronché." Ajouta t-il en regardant Clint. "Vous êtes ensemble." Conclut t-il.

\- Il m'a simplement aidé Tony. Dit Hawkeye en lançant un regard lourd vers Pietro qui répondit seulement en roulant des yeux.

\- Non, non, tu es un ancien acrobate, t'avais pas besoin de çà. Dit Tony.

\- Peut-être que j'en avais envie. Lâcha Pietro qui reçu un regard noir de la part de Clint.

\- Oh! mon! dieu! Fût la seule phrase que Tony arriva à prononcer. "J'ai soif." Lacha t-il.

\- On va bientôt s'arrêter. Dit aussitôt un membre de la randonnée.

Tony regardait à tour de rôle Clint et Pietro qui arboraient une expression différentes, l'un était excédé, l'autre enjoué. Le milliardaire était sûre de rien mais il aimait l'ambiguïté entre les deux hommes.

Il s'arrêtèrent un petit moment juste pour pouvoir sortir une bouteille de leurs sac et pour que Pietro passe la 5 ème sans passer par la quatrième en enlevant son t-shirt qui laissa sans voix l'archer, déglutissant péniblement devant ce corps. C'était sûre, ce soir, il aurait une discussion avec Pietro et aussi lui faire lire la définition du mot ambiguïté, le mot discrétion ne serait pas surperflux non plus. Il retourna aussitôt son regard vers les autres sentant ses hormones se réveiller et ce fut la goutte d'eau lorsque le plus jeune vint se coller contre son dos pour lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille.

\- Je t'excite. Lui lâcha t-il sans ménagement.

\- Pietro putain. Murmura Clint entre ses dents. "Arrête! Tu sais ce que veux dire ambiguïté? Parce que là, c'est au delà de ça. T'abuse sérieux."

\- Désolé...

\- Oui, ben, tiens-toi à carreaux un peu, déjà la main au cul... Bref... Laisse-moi prendre les choses en mains. Sinon ça va pas le faire. Chuchota Clint.

Pietro ne répondit pas et au lieu de ça, lâcha son archer pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Clint n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, mais il fallait parfois être ferme. Il n'était pas prêt à sortir du placard. Pietro le savait, il lui avait même dit qu'il était d'accord avec ça et en même temps il s'en voulait de voir Pietro réagir ainsi. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant avait disparu des lèvres de plus jeune et ça le peiner. Il ne voulait pas aller jusque là mais il fallait le freiner. Il fit le reste de la route avec Thor et les deux frères tentant de suivre leur conversation mais son esprit était ailleurs. Pietro lui faisait de la peine et c'était à cause de lui qu'il était dans cet état.

Ils terminèrent leurs randonnée sur une note amère, Pietro semblait ignorer Hawkeye et celui-ci s'en voulait. Ce fut à 20h qu'ils grimpèrent dans la bagnole un peu épuisé par cette journée. C'était le calme plat dans la voiture, Cap et Tony ne se parlaient déjà plus voilà que Clint et Pietro étaient sur la même lancée.

En arrivant au camps, Clint et Cap partirent se changer pendant que Thor et Tony allèrent ramasser du bois. Pietro commençait a allumer les quelques brindilles qui leurs restait lorsque Clint sortit de la tente.

\- Ils sont où les autres? Demanda Clint innocemment.

\- Thor et Tony sont parti chercher du bois. Cap... Doit se changer je suppose. Lâcha Pietro seulement.

\- Laisse ça... Je vais le faire... tu peux aller te changer si tu veux. Lanca Clint.

\- OK merci. Dit simplement Pietro en partant.

Pietro avait déjà fait la moitié de la route quand Clint le rappela. "Pietro?" Dit celui-ci en se levant. "Je suis désolé, j'ai été fort. C'est pas contre toi..." Dit Clint en marchant vers Pietro. Le plus jeune regardait le sol. "Il faut que je me mette à genou? Pietro t'as pas arrêté de m'allumer pendant toute la randonnée. Ça devrait être subtile. Et je crois que tu te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu me fais." Glissa Clint en faisant une grimace.

Un sourire se dessina sur les joues du plus jeunes, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, puis il leva enfin les yeux vers Clint. "C'était un peu l'effet escompté à vrai dire." Avoua Pietro en souriant.

\- Vous avez pas commencé à allumer le feu? Demanda Tony en arrivant avec deux lamentable petits bout de bois.

\- Mais si ! Réagit aussitôt Pietro en se retournant.

\- Je suis en train de le faire Stark. Ajouta Clint en revenant vers le feu.

Ils mangèrent une boîte de conserve en silence puis Cap parti immédiatement se coucher, Thor le suivit de près, puis finalement Pietro leur emboîta le pas. Clint était autour du feu en compagnie de Tony, il tenta de désamorcer la tension après tout, tout était arrivait à cause de lui. Il entama la discussion sur les nouvelles ailes de Sam, puis ils parlèrent des repulseurs de Rhodey qui avaient pris un coup, puis ils dérivèrent sur plein d'autre sujet sauf de Cap ou de Pietro. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'une fermeture éclair fut glissé, puis il virent un filet bleu partir dans la forêt. Clint espérait qu'il lui avait pardonné son comportement. Il espérait qu'il allait seulement faire un tour, qu'il ne s'en allait pas pour toujours. Il fut soulagé quand deux minutes plus tard le filet réapparut devant lui.

\- Clint j'ai vu un ours. Lacha t-il pétrifié.

\- Un ours? Dit Tony en riant.

\- Ouais, je te jure... Dit Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pietro... Soupira l'archer.

\- Y'a un ours, je te dis ... Je peux prendre ton arc? Demanda le jeune.

Clint leva les yeux et soupira en se levant. "J'arrive." Lâcha t-il. Il entra dans la tente et resorti avec son arc. "T'es pas un champion à l'arc." Dit seulement Clint en suivant Pietro dans la forêt. "Bon, il est où l'ours qui veut ta peau ?" Demanda Clint en armant une flèche.

\- Tu serais vraiment capable de te battre contre un ours pour moi? Demanda Quicksilver souriant.

\- Me battre avec un ours? Pas au corps à corps! Mais avec mon arc, oui. Dit seulement Clint toujours concentré sur le moindre bruit suspect.

\- T'es mon héro! Lâcha Pietro en se postant devant Clint.

\- N'oublie pas ton ours, chéri! Lâcha Clint.

\- Et en plus de ça, tu m'appelle chéri... T'es vraiment parfait mon archer. Ajouta Pietro en chopant la nuque du plus vieux. Clint esquiva les lèvres de Pietro et épia autour de lui. "Lâche ton arc Robin des bois. Y'a pas d'ours ici." Murmura Pietro en déposant ses lèvres sur le cou de l'archer.

\- Je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu. Soupira t-il en hochant négativement de la tête tout en désarmant son arc. Pietro lui répondit en souriant. "Sale gosse." Ajouta t-il avant que le plus jeune ne le plaque contre un arbre.

Pietro attrappa la mâchoire de Clint puis lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Tu peux me rappeler l'effet que je te fais?" Lâcha Pietro avant de dévorer son cou.

\- Pietro... Souffla t-il seulement avant de fermer les paupières. Quicksilver glissa sa main gauche sous le t-shirt de l'archer. "Je t'ai jamais dit que tu étais musclé pour un vieux." Demanda t-il en se plaquant contre son corps. Clint sourit au lieu de lui répondre, le plus jeune continua à embrasser le cou de Barton, sa main toujours enfoui sous son t-shirt. Clint attrappa son coureur par les hanches, ces hanches qui lui faisait tant rêver puis glissa ses mains sur le dos de l'optimisé.

Clint était agréablement surpris que son petit jeune prenait les choses en mains. Et prendre les choses étaient littéralement ce qu'il faisait car sa main venait de descendre de ses abdos jusqu'à son entre jambe. Le contact de sa main même au dessus de son Jean le fit directement bander. Pietro lâcha la mâchoire de Clint pour aller rejoindre l'autre main qui commençait a deboutonner le jean de l'archer. Clint attrapa la nuque du plus jeune pour en embrasser ses lèvres qu'il désirait tant; lèvres qui descendait à nouveau sur son cou puis Pietro enleva le t-shirt de l'archer. Clint tenta de voler un autre baiser mais le speed-runner était bien trop rapide pour le lent Barton qui posa ses lèvres sur ses pectoraux. La main du plus jeune s'était a présent faufiler entre le tissus et sa chair. Clint pouvait ressentir la texture de ses mains cailleuses cerresser son sexe, la sensation fut telle qu'il bascula automatiquement sa tête en arrière qui vint se plaquer contre le chêne massif.

Une main toujours sur la nuque du plus jeune l'autre entourant toujours ses hanches l'archer se laissait convaincre par ses baisers ardents sur sa peau. Il ressentait chaque baisers comme de douces caresses que Pietro déposait sur son épiderme. Son coeur battait à un rytme désordonné tandis que l'autre descendait doucement le long de son buste. Il sentit l'humidité de sa langue en son nombril pour ensuite glisser sur son ventre se dirigeant tout droit vers son pubis. Clint eut un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Pietro glisser le long de son sexe, puis souffla en fermant les yeux. Le plus jeune passa sa langue autour du gland de Clint, jouant avec lui puis prit son sexe en entier en sa bouche. Clint serra les cheveux du plus jeune dans sa main, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il se ferait faire une gaterie par un mec et surtout, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il apprécierait autant. Les yeux fermés, une main contre sa nuque l'autre enserrant ses cheveux, Clint s'abandonna à la bouche délicate de son jeune amant. Ses va et vient étaient exquis et le jeune coureur alternait la vitesse pour plus de sensation, Clint n'avait plus aucun doute, Pietro était un expert et ça n'était sûrement pas sa première fois.

Il cru mourir lorsque Pietro joua avec son freins, il se raidit aussitôt, Pietro passa un main sur la cuisse de l'archer pour accélérer ses mouvements, le coeur de Clint accéléra, il appréciait tant ses va et vient sur lui. Pietro glissa la seconde main sur son buste, Clint lâcha les cheveux de Pietro pour attrapper sa main et la serrer dans la sienne. La main sur les pectoraux de l'archer, Pietro pouvait sentir son coeur battre la chamade et pouvait ressentir toute la force de la main de l'archer qui recouvrait la sienne. Le jeune sokovien accéléra ses mouvements lorsqu'il décela un son qui provenait de la bouche de Clint, il crut même que c'était son prénom qui murmurait. Pietro continua ses va et vient, tout émoustillé lui aussi, ce corps qui s'offrait à lui était divin et il avait toujours rêvé lui faire ça, à lui. Il reserra ses lèvres autour du sexe de Clint lorsqu'il distingua que son archer murmurait bien son prénom. Oui, l'archer gémissait en murmurant son prénom et cela l'excitait de plus belle.

Il sentit la main de Clint reserrer sa prise sur ses doigts et sur son cou fin. Il allait jouir, Pietro fit quelques va et vient de plus puis la semence de Clint glissa le long de sa gorge dans un son roc. Pietro Continua ses va et vient doucement puis leva ses yeux vers son archer.

Le bleu percuta le vert qui le regardait intensément, la bouche ouverte reprenant son souffle comme, il le pouvait. Clint attira le jeune par la nuque et le serra contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus jeune. Pietro quant à lui, caressa les cheveux de l'archer pour tenter de le calmer.

Les deux amants restèrent là, un moment l'un contre l'autre à moitié débraillés, puis ils se s'habillèrent silencieusement avant de rejoindre leur tente. Tout le monde dormait, il se précipitèrent pour se blottir encore l'un contre l'autre.


	8. Chapter 7

L'avant dernier chapitre. Alors stony ou pas stony... un gros bisous à Deryous50 et Holybleu.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Camping Sunrise.**

 **Chapitre 7.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Pietro, les paupières toujours closes se réveilla dans les bras de l'archer. Il voudrait que tout les matins soient ainsi, il sourit en respirant son odeur. Clint était réveillé lui aussi, mais ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur le visage angélique de son speed Runner.

\- Tu souris en dormant où t'es réveillé ? Demanda Clint en voyant le sourire sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Je souris car je suis contre toi. Répondit Pietro en se serrant plus fort contre lui. Clint remonta sa main sur le cou de son jeune amant puis passa ses doigts le long de son crâne, entre ses mèches blanches. "Je suis bien là." Marmonna Pietro la tête enfouit sur la clavicule de Clint.

\- Il va pourtant bien falloir se lever un jour où l'autre. Murmura Clint.

\- Et bien levons-nous un autre jour. Répondit Pietro, Clint rit à sa remarque puis lui proposa.

\- Tu viendrais faire du tir à l'arc avec moi?

\- Quand ça? Dit seulement Pietro

\- Cet après midi. Répondit Clint en caressant toujours le cou de Quicksilver

\- Ah! je croyais un jour ou l'autre. Dit Pietro la tête toujours contre son amant.

\- Le tir à l'arc me manque. Avoua Hawkeye.

\- Et moi? Je te manques pas? Marmonna Pietro.

\- Euh... Dit Clint confus de la remarque du plus jeune. Comment pouvait-il lui manquer? Ils étaient sans cesse ensemble. "Si! " Répondit-il tout de même. " C'est bien pour ça, que je te propose de venir avec moi." Finit par dire Barton.

\- Si tu penses que je vais ramener le dîner, je te le dis tout de suite: Je suis une brêle au tir à l'arc. Déclara Pietro, ce qui fit rire le plus vieux.

\- Oh, ça, j'avais remarqué. Mais tu me motives. Avoua Clint en relevant quelques mèches sur le front de Pietro.

\- Oh... Fit Pietro en souriant.

\- Oui... Oh.. Bon, allez Maximoff! Debout... Ajouta Clint en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule. Le jeune finit par ouvrir un oeil et fit une grimace. "Allez pièt. Et je te fais un bon thé avec un sucre et demi."

\- Préparé avec amour? Demanda le jeune en souriant les yeux à présent ouvert.

\- Biensure préparé avec amour. Dit Clint en roulant des yeux tout souriant.

\- Mouais, si je me lève c'est bien pour toi. Et pour un bon thé. Ajouta Pietro en se levant.

Clint regarda son jeune amant s'habiller, il aimait de plus en plus Pietro; non seulement son corps l'attirait, mais aussi Pietro, tout simplement. Celui-ci le regarda, Clint lui sourit tout simplement puis Pietro se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. Clint se leva également et passa son short et son t-shirt avant de suivre le coureur vers le feu.

Seul Thor était réveillé, il avait déjà rallumé le feu et la bouilloire était déjà prête à l'emploi.

\- Salut... Ils dorment encore? Demanda Clint.

\- Ils ont passés la moitié de la nuit à parler. Se plaignait presque Thor. Clint regarda Pietro et fit une grimace, il s'en voulait de ce conflit entre Tony et Steve. Thor fronça les yeux et reprit. "Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, je les ai entendu rire à un moment. Vous ne les avez pas entendu?" Demanda Thor en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- J'ai dormi comme une masse. Dit Clint en s'étirant.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Dit Pietro en faisant un clin d'oeil à son archer. "Moi aussi, j'ai trop bien dormi. Bon l'ancêtre, il est où mon thé ?"

Clint pouffa et sortit tout le nécessaire pour le petit déjeuner.

Les trois Avengers dejeunèrent tranquillement puis les deux derniers sortirent enfin.

\- T'as fini par relâcher Captain ? Demanda Pietro en riant.

\- Pietro... Gronda Clint entre ses dents.

\- Et toi? T'as fini par chopper ton archer? Répondit Stark.

\- Et bah voilà. Soupira Clint. Pietro fit une grimace puis plongea son regard dans son thé, enfin dans sa tasse qui était vide à présent. Captain rit de la tête de Pietro et du regard noir de Clint puis prépara deux tasses.

\- Ça vous dis un peu de sport de combat? Proposa Steve.

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit Clint, toujours friand d'apprendre tout ce que savait Captain.

\- Je veux pas être en binôme avec Stark ! Dit de suite Pietro.

\- C'est moi qui t'entraînera... Tony sera à la charge de ton... De Clint. Se reprit-il.

Clint soupira, si même Cap s'y mettait, ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir. Ils laissèrent Tony et Cap déjeuner pendant qu'ils firent une rapide toilette.

Cap fut le premier à finir de déjeuner, il emmena aussitôt Pietro un peu plus loin. Clint, assis sur un tronc, regardait les mouvements parfait de Cap et ceux moins parfait de Pietro. Il se tourna pour voir où en était Tony, celui-ci était assis à côté de Thor, il regardait lui aussi le binôme. "Bon alors Tony c'est parti?"

\- Euh... Ouais. Ils se levèrent et Clint commença à lui enseigner ce que Cap lui avait appris quelques temps avant. Tony n'était pas le meilleur élève qu'il avait eut, il était pas concentré, peu discipliné. Il tenta de lui apprendre quelques trucs mais abandonna vite, il savait que Cap lui avait claqué Tony dans les pattes pour occuper le milliardaire, qui lui préféra faire des abdos, Clint fit de même en épiant discrètement de temps en temps le binôme. Ils enchaînèrent quelques séries puis ils passèrent à table, Thor avait fait le chili, enfin il avait ouvert la boîte de conserve de Chili et fait cuire du riz.

Les cinq Avengers mangèrent tous ensemble, puis ils prirent tous un thé. Clint, Pietro et Thor s'allongèrent un peu sur le sol, tous des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ils profitaient du soleil. Steve en profita pour apprendre quelques trucs à Tony. Discrètement Pietro les epiait, Tony avait l'air bien plus serein, il souriait et Cap également. Ils lézardèrent une petit heure, puis Clint se leva brusquement

\- Bon Piet' t'es parti pour aller chasser. Demanda t-il en s'étirant.

\- Chasser quoi? Demanda Thor en se redressant.

\- Je sais pas encore... Répondit Clint en entrant sa tente.

\- Laisse-les à deux Thor. Dit Tony souriant. Clint sortit accompagné de son arc, fronça les yeux et se tourna vers la forêt. "Bon, on y va?" Dit-il en partant d'un pas pressé.

Clint et Pietro avancèrent calmement vers la forêt, à la recherche d'une plaine car Clint avait décidé qu'il mangerait du canard ce soir. Ou quelque chose dans ce style. Le silence n'était pas pesant, il était bienfaisant, Clint aimait la nature et le bruit qu'elle faisait. Pietro aimait parfois le silence surtout quand il voyait son archer souriant. Il finit tout de même par rompre le silence. "Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Stark et Captain?" Demanda Pietro.

\- J'en sais rien à vrai dire. Je pense pas.

\- J'ai des doutes. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Ils ont juste discuté. Dit Clint en regardant le ciel.

\- Et rit. Dit aussitôt Pietro en grimpant sur un tronc d'arbre.

\- Et rit... Ça veut rien dire. Dit Clint en cherchant Pietro du regard.

\- Les regards ne trompent pas. Ajouta Pietro, qui indiqua à Clint que son jeune sokovien était en hauteur.

\- Descends Pietro ! Dit Clint en soupirant puis reprit. "Quel regard?"

\- Tu le sais bien... Dit Pietro en sautant jusqu'aux pieds de l'archer. "Ce matin, il me fusillait du regard. J'étais bien trop proches de son Steve-chou." Dit Quicksilver en roulant des yeux.

\- J'avoue que Stark n'était pas concentré ce matin. Dit Clint en avançant encore dans la forêt.

\- Si ça se trouve, ils sont ensemble. Lança Pietro en levant les sourcils.

\- Ou si ça se trouve, ils se vengent. Dit Clint en se marrant.

\- Tu crois qu'ils tentent de nous faire croire des choses? Demanda Pietro en s'arrêtant net.

\- Si ça peut se terminer comme nous, ça serait pas plus mal. Dit Clint en s'arrêtant lui aussi.

\- Se terminer comment? Demanda Pietro inquiet.

Clint attrappa les mains de Pietro dans les siennes. "Tu sais que... Au départ... Je voulais le faire chier." Avoua l'archer honteux.

\- Je sais oui... Dit Pietro, une boule dans la gorge. "Et maintenant?" Demanda t-il.

\- Maintenant, je suis foutu, je crois. Dit Clint en baissant les yeux. "Pietro..." Dit-il en levant ses yeux à nouveau sur lui. "Je... J'ai du mal... Avec çà... Mais je tiens trop à toi pour... Pour te perdre." Clint avala la boule qui s'était accumulé au fond de sa gorge et Murmura "Je t'aime Pietro, bon, allez, amenons de quoi manger."

Pietro sourit timidement et attrappa la main que Clint lui tendait. Ils s'en allèrent vers la plaine. Pietro s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, Clint lui sorti une flèche. Il scruta du regard tout les animaux autour de lui. Puis leva les yeux. "Ça te dis du canard?"

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit Pietro en fermant un oeil.

\- Parce que je crois qu'on se va se faire du canard. Dit-il en lâchant une flèche. La flèche fila et vint se planter dans un canard sauvage. L'oiseau tomba directement sur le sol. Clint se tourna vers Quicksilver.

Pietro le regarda ahuri. "Quoi?" Dit seulement Pietro en fronçant les yeux. "Ah ! OK, je vais le chercher." Dit-il en riant. Clint sortit une seconde flèche pendant que son amant courait à mach 2. Sa flèche alla se planter directement dans un second canard. Clint rangea son arc et rejoignit son petit ami. Celui revint vers lui.

\- C'est bon y'en a plus? Demanda Pietro en levant les bras en l'air, les flèches dans les mains.

\- Bah deux, ça ira je crois. Dit-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

Pietro sourit et s'assit entre les jambes de l'archer. Clint l'entoura aussitôt dans les bras, son visage vint se nicher contre son cou. Pietro pressa ses bras contre les siens et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi bras dans les bras et profitèrent de l'instant présent, puis il fallait revenir au camps pour dépecer tout ça.

Thor, Cap et Clint s'occupèrent des animaux pendant que Tony et Pietro profitaient du lac. C'était leur dernier après midi ici. La viande prête à être cuite, Clint commença à la faire mijoter.

Tony s'approcha du feu et déclara qu'ils prendraient l'apéro, et que ce soir personne n'iraient se coucher de bonne heure. C'était leur dernière soirée et voulait profiter de cette soirée. Ils prirent l'apéro tout les cinq, juste un verre pendant que les canards finissaient de cuire, puis ils mangèrent calmement. Le silence régnait, ils étaient tous nostalgique de cette semaine passée ici. Ils décidèrent qu'ils reviendraient.

Le repas fini, Tony sortit sa bouteille. Enfin sortit "ses" bouteilles. Ils se servirent un grand verre tout les cinq puis ils trinquèrent à nouveau.

Ils étaient tous en rond autour du feu et se passaient les bouteilles. Tony était rond comme une huitre, à moitié affalé sur Steve qui lui était clean, bien trop clean d'après l'ingénieur. Tout comme Thor qui lui en fallait plus pour le soûler, bien que Clint y arriver mais à sa manière, en le soulant à lui parler des archers Asgardien qu'il vénérait tant. Pietro, lui commentait les discussions mais en sokovien. Après une demie bouteille l'anglais s'était fait la malle de son cerveau.

Steve et Thor étaient les premiers à aller se coucher, les seuls restant autour du feu étaient ceux qui avaient suffisamment bu pour supporter le froid. Tony et Clint commencèrent une discussion autour du Shield. Ce qui rebuta Pietro qui finit par se coucher également.

Ce fut près d'une demi-heure plus tard que Tony finit par s'endormir près du feu. Clint tenta de le réveiller mais abandonna l'idée au bout de 15 minutes et fini par se coucher lui aussi.

Pietro sourit directement en voyant son archer le rejoindre enfin, il se mordilla aussitôt la lèvre.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire? Demanda Clint en s'approchant du jeune sokovien.

\- Toi. Chuchota Pietro en attrapant son archer par la nuque.

Clint se laissa emporter par la poigne du plus jeune et posa ses lèvres directement sur ceux du speed Runner. Leurs langues jouaient l'une contre l'autre pendant que Pietro attirait de plus en plus le vieux contre lui.

Le dos du plus jeune fini par percuter le matelas gonflable, il en profita pour enlever la veste de l'archer, puis son maillot. Du bout des doigts, Pietro caressa les pectoraux de son amant. Clint quant à lui avait la main derrière la tête du plus jeune et l'autre contre ses hanches. Clint lâcha les lèvres du plus jeune et descendit la bouche sur son cou, ce qui fit frissonner le plus jeune qui poussa un soupire de plaisir.

Clint sourit à ce soupire puis se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Pietro et attrapa ses mains baladeuses dans les siennes. "Clint..." Chuchota Pietro presqu'en râlant. Clint sourit à son impatience et lâcha les doigts du plus jeune pour soulever puis retirer le t-shirt du coureur qui lui, attira à nouveau son archer contre lui.

Toujours à califourchon sur son jeune amant, Clint posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre le cou du plus jeune puis commença à descendre lentement sa langue vers sa clavicule. Tout deux frissonnant de désir, se redressèrent brusquement. Le sol avait semble t-il tremblé. Puis ils entendirent un râle provenant de dehors.

Clint regarda vers la fermeture éclair de la tente

Clint, les mains toujours sur les abdos de son amant, descendit du corps de Pietro.

\- Clint qu'est ce que tu fais? Murmura Pietro en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Je crois que c'est Thor. Répondit l'archer. Une plainte leur vint aux oreilles.

\- Viens. Râla Pietro en tenant d'attrapper Clint qui l'esquiva.

\- Il s'est peut-être fait mal. Dit Clint en enfilant son t-shirt et en chopant sa lampe de poche. Il sortit de la tente et aperçut un Thor, les pieds dans la corde qui maintenait la tente en place. Il aida le dieu à se relever, lui confia sa lampe puis rentra à nouveau dans la tente.

\- Putain, il caille. Râla Clint en enfilant un pull.

\- Laisse-moi te réchauffer. Grogna Pietro comme un tigre tout excité.

\- Pietro... Murmura Clint en le repoussant gentiment.

\- Clint... Râla le plus jeune en voyant l'archer se faufiler sous son duvet.

\- Ça m'a coupé moi, pas toi? Et puis Thor est parti pisser, il va revenir me rendre la torche.

Pietro soupira et embrassa le cou de l'archer, qui ferma directement les yeux en ressentant la douceur des lèvres de Pietro sur son cou.

\- Ami Barton. Lança Thor en ouvrant la tante. Ce qui a valut à Clint de repousser Pietro. "Merci mon ami." Ajouta le dieu.

\- Euh... de rien Thor. Répondit Clint en voyant Pietro sortir de la tente comme une furie, sûrement frustré par la tournure que leur soirée prenait. Clint sourit amèrement à Thor qui reparti vers sa tente laissant Clint seul qui se laissa tomber sur le dos, sa lampe de poche entre les mains.

Ce fut après une dizaine de minutes que Clint s'inquiéta de ne pas voir revenir son ami. Il tenta de retrouver son jeune amant. L'orée de la forêt passée, Clint repéra son blondinet, l'avant bras contre un arbre. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, puis caressa sa nuque, Pietro ne réagit pas.

\- Pietro... Chuchota Clint.

\- Clint... Répondit le plus jeune.

Clint entoura son jeune amant dans ses bras et embrassa doucement sa nuque. Ses mains se faufilèrent le long de ses hanches puis remontèrent sur ses abdos.

\- J'avais tellement envie de toi. Marmonna Pietro toujours dans la même position.

\- Tu crois que j'en avais pas envie moi?

\- C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu continuer.

\- Et c'est moi qui continu là... Pietro... Murmura Clint en dévorant à nouveau le cou du coureur tout en continuant à caresser ses pectoraux. Pietro se laissa envahir par les baisers ardents de l'archer et releva la tête il passa son bras autour de la nuque de l'archer et tenta de se tourner face à Hawkeye qui l'en empêcha. Il attrappa les mains du coureur et les replaça sur l'arbre puis reprit ses caresses sur le torse du plus jeune tout en passant sa langue le long de sa carotide. Pietro sourit lorsqu'il sentit à travers son survêtement que son archer avait réellement envie de lui.

La main droite du tireur resta sur un des pectoraux de Pietro tandis que la deuxième main se faufila le long de ses abdos pour atterir sur son ventre. Pietro descendit une main sur la nuque de l'archer qui continuait à embrasser chaque parcelle de son cou.

\- Clint... Gémit Pietro en basculant sa tête en arrière. Le plus vieux attrappa le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents puis murmura. "Tu m'excites tant"

\- Hummm... Gémit Pietro en entendant la voix suave de son archer lui susurrer ce genre de phrase pendant que la main gauche de Clint commençait à descendre contre son entrejambe par dessus son survette. Le coeur de Pietro se mit à battre à tout allure. Il n'avait jamais rêvé mieux que ce moment là. Son archer le caressait tout en le parsèmant de baiser au milieu de la forêt.

Clint se faufila entre le tissus du survêtement en toile et sa peau et attrappa le membre du plus jeune qu'il caressa doucement.

\- Oh Clinnnnt. Lâcha Pietro tout excité en tournant sa tête pour voir ne serait-ce que la pupille des yeux du tireur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Clint l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans arrêter ses supplices sur le membre du plus jeune.

\- Clint. Marmonna Pietro entre deux baiser.

\- Pietro. Répondit Clint excité lui aussi.

\- Prends-moi. Ordonna le coureur.

\- Chuttt. Lâcha Clint qui commencait à être tellement serré dans son Jean mais qui avait tout de même une petite appréhension.

\- Cliiiiint. Prends-moi... s'il te plaît. Répéta le jeune les yeux embrumés et braqués sur le regard du plus vieux.

Clint le regarda, pétrifié à l'idée de sauter le pas, il beuga un instant puis reprit. "Je vais te faire mal."

\- Mais non. Répondit Pietro souriant. "T'es un amour Barton, je te jure..."

Clint sourit à la remarque de Pietro et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pietro passa les mains derrière lui et deboutonna le Jean de Clint qui lui continuait a caresser à la fois son torse et son sexe, puis il baissa un peu plus le survêtement du plus jeune jusque sur ses cuisses.

Pietro fini par attraper le membre de l'archer et le caressa doucement. Les mouvements contrôlées et assurées du coureur firent gémirent aussitôt le plus vieux qui lâcha aussitôt le sexe de Pietro pour enlever son t-shirt afin de pouvoir coller son torse contre la peau ferme du dos de Pietro qui lui dû lâcher le sexe de son partenaire pour que Clint lui enlève le sien. Le plus vieux en profita pour se coller au plus près de son coureur, son sexe à présent contre les fesses de Pietro, Clint attrapa à nouveau le membre de Pietro et continua à le caresser hardemment. Il glissa sa langue le long de son cou puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Tu crois que ça va le faire sans rien? Murmura Clint en lui mordillant à présent la peau.

Pietro ne répondit pas, mais au lieu de ça, il tata ses poches et en sortit un préservatif.

\- Tu sors ça de où? Demanda Clint stupéfait.

\- Tais-toi et enfile-le. Ordonna Pietro.

Clint sourit à l'ordre du plus jeune mais ne broncha pas. Le latex à présent mis, Clint se colla à nouveau contre son coureur. Il enlaça le corps du plus jeune, il aimait tant sa peau soyeuse, ses courbes parfaites, son franc parler. Il amait tant ce petit con.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Lâcha soudainement Pietro.

Clint força le plus jeune à le regarder puis lui répondit par un baiser passionné. Clint choisit ce doux moment pour pénétrer doucement son partenaire. Il sentit sa chaire s'immiscer progressivement en Pietro qui lui était un peu raide, voir crispé mais qui fini par se détendre. Clint serra encore plus fort le corps de Pietro contre lui, il voulait sentir son odeur et se laisser transporter. Ses bras entourant son amant, le visage enfouit dans son cou, Clint commença à faire des petits mouvements de va et vient. Pietro quant à lui se cambrait comme il le pouvait. Il agrippa au passage les cheveux du tireur et de l'autre main tenant fermement les bras du plus vieux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pour le jeune sokovien mais ce fut comme si ça l'était. Ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, n'était pas qu'une pulsion sexuelle non, Pietro était amoureux de l'archer à la minute où il l'avait aperçu sur son sol natal. Un son jaillit de sa bouche, une plainte, ou plutôt un gémissement qui laissait entendre au père de famille que ca lui procurait du plaisir. Clint qui lui n'osait pas accélérer ses mouvements de peur de lui faire mal, sentait lui aussi le désir monter en lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le plaisir de chaire interdite lui procurerait autant de plaisir. Au son de la voix du sokovien, Clint commença tout de même à accélérer la cadence. De toute façon, au vue de l'excitation dans laquelle il était, il ne pourrait pas faire durer le plaisir trop longtemps.

Ce corps qu'il tenait fermement entre ses bras, dans lequel son membre s'immisçait, cette voix douce à l'accent sokovienne. Ces cheveux blancs qui lui chatouillaient le visage, cette main qui agrippait fermement son bras, ces doigts arrachant presque ses cheveux, cet homme qui avait réussi à l'exciter en un instant.

\- Clint... Gémit Pietro en accélérant de lui même les mouvements sur le membre érigé de Clint.

\- Gamin... Répondit Clint qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler quoique se soit en lui. "Pietrooo." Murmura encore Clint avant de se déverser dans le latex enfouit dans les chairs de son jeune sokovien. Un dernier cri de plaisir du coureur se fit entendre, puis le silence de la nuit refit surface.

Le plus vieux ne bougea pas d'un poil, tenant toujours son amant contre lui. Un baiser sur le cou de Pietro rompit ce silence. "Je t'aime Pietro." Chuchota l'archer.

\- Clint. Avait seulement répondu le Sokovien. En lachant ses cheveux, puis en les caressant tendrement.

Les deux amants restèrent dans cette position, profitant du silence de la forêt puis Clint fini par se retirer puis retourner le corps de Pietro pour lui faire une douce étreinte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent. Avant de se rhabiller et de reprendre la route de leur logement provisoire.

Clint attrappa la main de Pietro pour l'attirer plus près de lui, puis passa son bras autour du cou fin du plus jeune pour embrasser sa joue piquante. Pietro sourit au baiser chaste de l'archer et passa son bras autour de la taille du plus vieux.

Ce fut près du campement que la lumière de lune se dévoila un peu plus. Les yeux affutés de Clint allèrent se poser sur une silhouette qui se dessina au loin. Ou plutôt deux. Il distingua aussitôt qu'une couverture était posé sur les épaules de Tony qui lui était dans les bras du propriétaire de celle ci. Clint ralentit le pas pour ne pas les déranger. Et pour que son gamin ne voit pas la scène et qu'il fasse chier Tony avec son hypothétique histoire avec Steve. Ledit gamin s'arrêta et regarda Clint dans les yeux. "Pourquoi tu ralenti ? T'aimes tant la nature que ça?"

\- Et toi, surtout. Dit seulement le plus vieux qui attrappa la mâchoire de son amant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs langues jouaient encore l'une contre l'autre. Le feu en eux commençait à nouveau à grimper. Clint ne se souvenait pas d'avoir échangé un jour un baiser plus passionné que celui ci. Peut-être était ce Pietro qui l'enflammait ainsi. Clint fini tout de même par rompre le baiser avant que qu'ils ne soient trop excité à nouveau en vérifiant si le nouveau couple était bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets puis reprit son amant par le cou pour qu'ils rejoignent eux aussi leur nid douillé.

Clint se déshabilla et entra dans le duvet il fut vite rejoint par son jeune amant qui posa sa joue sur la clavicule de Clint.


	9. Chapter final

Bon , allez, c'est décidé, je vous offre la suite et fin de cette fic. Que j'ai eu plaisir à écrire au passage. Je remercie

Holybleu: merci de commenter tout les chapitre, de toutes mes fics en plus. Énorme bisous à toi.

Deryous50: merci de le soutenir, un gros bisous à toi aussi.

Orien503: merci pour tes reviews, big kiss.

Xkami: un gros bisous, tu me manques.

Des bisous également à Yui-neko, Likinup, Ga65800, ItzMy01, Val et une guest qui se reconnaitra.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Camping Sunrise.**

 **Chapitre 8.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint était réveillé depuis un moment mais ne voulait pas bouger. Il était trop bien là. Et Pietro avait l'air encore mieux sur son torse. C'est lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une cuillère dans une tasse que Clint se forca à se lever.

En rejoignant le feu, Clint se doutait bien que ça ne pouvait être que Steve Rogers. Celui-ci lui proposa un café qu'il accepta.

Les deux hommes burent leurs cafés silencieusement. Cette nuit avait été pour eux une nuit très spéciale. L'un avait sauté le pas en ayant des relations avec un homme qu'il aimait. Et l'autre avait enfin pu effleurer les lèvres d'un homme farouche.

Steve se leva puis entra dans sa tente, sorti son sac puis sa couverture.

Clint s'approcha de Steve qui commençait à rassembler ses affaires, il lui sourit d'abords puis lui lança.

\- Heureusement que tu étais là hier? Dit Clint en aidant Steve à plier sa couverture.

\- Pour? Demanda Steve.

\- Tony... il serait mort de froid si tu l'avais pas ramassé.

\- Ramassé ? Dit Steve en riant. "Je l'ai juste réveillé."

\- Tel un prince réveille sa princesse. Vous étiez trop mignon. Ajouta Clint souriant.

\- Tu nous a vu? Demanda Cap mais Clint ne répondit pas et sourit tendrement au lieu de ça. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense de tout ça. Stark est... dur parfois." Avoua le soldat en fourrant la couverture dans le sac.

\- C'était pas un baiser à la Stark, c'était un baiser emplit de tendresse. Dit Clint en cherchant le regard fuyant de Captain America. "Le plus grand défaut de Tony est qu'il dissimule ses émotions sous un masque: le sarcasme. Il va falloir gratter Captain. Mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras." Finit-il par dire en repartant rassembler ses propres affaires.

Clint entra dans sa tente et rassembla toutes ses fringues qu'il fourra dans son sac puis il rangea les affaires de Pietro, laissant à son gamin le plaisir de profiter encore un peu de la grasse matinée. Il sortit à nouveau et constata que Thor était levé, mais que Steve n'était plus là. Il salue le dieu puis se pris un autre café, ils furent bientôt rejoint par Tony.

Le brun marcha comme un zombie en direction de l'eau bouillante. Il se servit un café puis regarda le dieu qui se leva sans dire un mot rejoignant sa tente. Clint attendit un instant que Tony but une gorgée et lui demanda aussitôt.

\- Alors ça été hier pour rejoindre ta tente?

\- Ouais, je me suis couché direct après toi. Menti le milliardaire.

\- T'as réussi à te lever? T'étais dans un semi-coma éthylique! Se moqua l'archer qui voyait bien que Stark voulait lui cacher ce baiser.

\- Biensure qu'est ce que tu crois. Dit aussitôt Stark indigné.

\- Je sais pas... que Cap serait venu te chercher pour éviter l'hypothermie... avec une petite couverture. Dit Clint en voyant le visage de Tony changer d'expression. "Et qu'il t'aurait pris dans les bras... pour te réchauffer un peu plus..." Ajouta encore l'archer voyant que le génie changeait de couleur. "Dis moi... le bouche à bouche est nécessaire pour le coma éthylique ou alors t'avais juste envie de l'embrasser ?" Demanda Clint en souriant de toute ses dents devant un Stark paniqué.

\- Tu nous as vu? Dit aussitôt Tony en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Et oui et vous étiez trop mimi. Ajouta l'archer.

\- Et le gamin ? Demanda Stark en plaquant sa main libre contre son coeur.

\- Il a rien vu. Chuchota Clint.

\- Ne dis rien à personne! S'enquiert de dire le playboy. Clint sourit tendrement.

\- T'inquiète. Le rassura t-il en finissant par un clin d'oeil avant de continuer à boire son café.

Tony plongea son regard dans sa tasse, Clint lui mit une petit tape sur l'épaule avant de se décider à aller reveiller sa marmotte. Il passa la tasse de Pietro à l'eau puis plongea un sachet de thé, un sucre et demie et la remplit d'eau avant de laisser Stark et ses pensées.

Ce fut avec une tasse fumante que Clint réveilla le Sokovien. Pietro sourit avant même que Clint n'ouvre la bouche. Il avait sentit l'odeur de menthe infusé mêlée à celle de son bien aimé. Il ouvrit les yeux puis se redressa. Clint plaça sa tasse entre ses mains puis s'allongea à la perpendiculaire du plus jeune, posant délicatement son crâne contre les cuisses de son amant.

\- T'as bien dormi? Demanda Clint en regardant son amant se délecter de son précieux thé.

\- Tu sais bien que je dors toujours bien contre toi... Répondit seulement celui-ci.

\- Tu t'es vite habitué à moi. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ça va être dur. Murmura Clint.

\- Qu'est ce qui va être dur? Demanda Pietro en caressant la joue de son amant.

\- De dormir sans toi. Avoua Clint.

Le coeur de Pietro cessa de battre pendant un instant. Que voulait dire sa phrase? Était-ce seulement qu'une amourette de vacance? Clint attrapa la main de Pietro qui s'était figé sur sa joue et l'embrassa en relevant la tête vers le coureur. "Tu crois que ça va paraître suspect si je demande à Stark une chambre plus près de la tienne?"

\- Je... oui... Bafouilla Pietro perturbé.

\- Hum... on verra... de toute façon, on en est pas encore là... pfff, j'ai pas le courage de tout ranger...

\- Il va bien falloir... même si je voudrais rester ici... ma soeur me manque, j'ai besoin d'elle là. Confia le Sokovien.

\- Nath me manque aussi. Avoua le tireur. "J'ai déjà rangé nos sacs. Il reste plus que les couchages." Ajouta Clint fièrement.

\- T'es un amour Barton... t'es parfait... trop parfait... Dit Pietro tout haut. Trop parfait pour moi. Se dit-il.

\- Ami barton ! Dit soudain une énorme voix qui firent sursauter les deux amoureux. "Il est l'heure de remballer."

\- Ouais Thor! Rala Clint.

Pietro soupira puis commença à s'habiller. Clint lui, sortit leur affaire. Puis ils commencèrent à rassembler leur affaire près du feu. Clint aperçut Steve revenir, le Captain prétexta vouloir aller faire un tout mais Clint savait ce qui tracassait le soldat. Tout les cinq finirent de rassembler leurs affaires puis ils eteignirent le feu avant de reprendre définitivement la route vers la voiture.

Le coffre enfin fermé, les Avengers décidèrent de se faire un restaurant dans les environs avant de partir. Jarvis leur transmis une adresse vers laquelle ils s'en allèrent en silence. Ce fut Thor qui rompit ce silence en deblattérant un tas de truc. Tony entra dans la conversation suivi par Pietro qui n'était pas d'accord avec les raisonnements du milliardaire. Et pour finir Steve et Clint défendaient chacun le point de vue de leur partenaire respectif.

Le restaurant où ils s'arrêtèrent était rustique, un italien. Une table ronde leur ont été affecté. Clint était assis entre Thor et Pietro qui lui était assis à côté de Steve. Ils prirent un apéro et trinquèrent à leur vacances improvisés puis chacun pouvait se délecter d'un plat cuisiné et surtout frais. Pietro opta pour des spaghetti à la bolognaise, ainsi que Thor qui se battait avec sa fourchette. Ne sachant pas comment manger des spaghetti. Steve prit des tagliatelles à la carbonara, Tony lui choisit des pâtes au saumon et Clint des tagliatelles aux noix de saint Jacques.

Les conversations fusées pendant le repas, les cinq hommes riaient à plein poumon et on pouvait voir des regards qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant cette semaine de vacance. Pietro tentait de temps en temps de caresser la cuisse de Clint mais celui l'en empêchait. Clint défendait Thor qui se faisait incendier par Tony pour ses ronflements incessants. Steve, lui faisait profil bas mais acquiesçait en silence les dires de l'archer.

Après un bon plat, ils décidèrent de prendre un dessert, tiramisu pour certain, panna cota pour d'autre et profiterole pour le plus gourmand de la tribu.

Tony décida de finir sur bon café italien, suivit d'un digestif. Ce fut après le café que Pietro s'en alla vers les toilettes. Clint but son digestif et décida d'aller également aux toilettes avant de prendre la route. Il se leva quand un sokovien lui barra la route dans le couloir qui mènait à celle ci.

\- Hey...

\- Hey... t'avais l'air de te régaler avec ton dessert toi.

\- C'est toi mon dessert. Susurra le plus jeune en posant les lèvres sur le cou du plus vieux.

\- Oh... Fit l'archer qui se laissait embrasser le cou.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Lâcha soudainement Pietro qui fit glousser Clint. "Je rigoles pas Clint."

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on aille s'enfermer dans les chiottes?

\- Pourquoi pas...

\- Piet' ...noooon. répondit Clint. Des pas approchèrent de leurs position et Pietro tenta d'emmener l'archer dans les toilettes mais Clint se débattu et refusa catégoriquement l'invitation.

\- J'aurais essayé... Dit Pietro en tentant de lui voler tout de même un énième baiser mais fut rejeté par Clint qui aperçut Thor au loin. Pietro fronca les yeux, regarda l'asgardien et fit demi tour, croisant un Thor tout joyeux. Clint remonta le couloir, alla aux toilettes en se demandant si Thor avait vu quoique se soit, se demandant aussi comment Pietro avait pris la chose.

Pour Pietro ce n'était qu'un baiser. Pour Clint c'était bien plus. Il avait encore du mal avec sa sexualité. Il savait à présent qu'il était gay. Mais ne savait pas comment faire face aux autres vis à vis de ça. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Thor qui sifflotait gaiement. Thor sorti, Clint resta un moment face au miroir devant lui, regardant un homme d'une 45 ans qui avait peur du regard des autres. Il inspira fortement et rejoignit ses amis.

En sortant du couloir, il vit que Pietro n'était pas présent autour de la table ronde qu'ils occupaient. Il prit la direction de la sortie et remarqua que Pietro était bel et bien sorti.

\- Hey! Dit Clint en s'approchant de Pietro qui avait les mains croisées sous son front, appuyé contre le mur. "Tu es frustré?"

\- Ça te fait rire? Demanda Pietro en relevant la tête, le regard noir puis revint dans sa position initiale.

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit seulement le plus vieux. "Pietro." Ajouta-t-il. "Regarde-moi." Mais le jeune ne voulait pas le regarder. Clint se plaça derrière lui et entoura le corps du coureur dans ses bras. Il nicha son visage dans son cou. "Je suis désolé." Ajouta encore Clint. "C'est tout nouveau pour moi, tu sais. J'ai un peu de mal, tu vois que je suis loin d'être parfait, je le suis pas dans tous les cas avec toi." Conclut-il. Le plus vieux lâcha le corps de Pietro et plongea ses mains entre ses mèches blanches. "Pietro...Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît."

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour cacher notre liaison mais ... c'est dur, c'est dur de ne pas montrer mes sentiments envers toi ; c'est dur de ne pas te prendre dans mes bras quand j'en ai envie.

\- Je t'ai dit, il me faut du temps, juste un peu...

\- Je t'aime. Murmura Pietro.

\- Pietro ! mais je t'aime aussi, ne m'abandonne pas... Pas là, pas maintenant, j'y suis presque, Pietro retourne-toi, regarde-moi.

Le plus jeune se retourna et se laissa tomber contre le mur, la tête plaquée contre les briques rouges. Le plus vieux caressa son visage. "J'ai pas honte de toi, j'ai juste peur du regard des autres."

\- Tout le monde t'admire, Hawkeye. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit aurait a redire quelque chose. Au pire des cas, Stark nous taquinererait, mais ce n'est pas de la haine, c'est pas de la méchanceté, enfin, d'après ce que tu dis toi ! Tu es le premier à dire que Stark n'est pas méchant et si il est intelligent comme tu le dis, il devrait comprendre que ...

\- Que je t'aime... Finit par dire Clint.

\- Par exemple oui... Chuchota Pietro en biassant les yeux.

\- Le pire, c'est que je sais que tu as raison. Cap ne juge personne, Thor, il s'en fout et Tony nous ferait chier un peu, mais ça lui passerait.

\- C'est par rapport à Laura, tu as peur qu'elle soit au courant ? Je te demande pas de dire à ta femme.

\- Ex ! Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- A ton ex-femme. Repris Pietro. "Que tu es amoureux d'un mec mais, je pense que tes amis le comprendront."

\- Nos. Rectifia encore l'agent.

\- oui, nos amis, ouais. Pietro attira son archer contre lui. Clint entoura aussitôt aussi le cou de son coureur. Il avait 26 ans seulement et pourtant, il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin qu'il soit là, pour lui. Clint prit une grande inspiration et regarda son jeune amant. Il lui lança un regard doux et affectueux. Pietro regarda vers l'entrée.

\- Bon, ils arrivent. Dit-il en lâchant le buste de Clint mais le plus vieux resta contre lui. Il plaça sa main contre sa mâchoire et prit aussitôt ses lèvres puis se détacha de lui finalement.

\- Bon, on y go, les amoureux? Lanca Stark.

\- Ouais. Souffla Clint. L'archer attrapa la main du plus jeune sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Cap fut heureux de voir qu'ils s'étaient affirmés, Thor se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Stark lui cria. "yes, je le savais!"

\- Lâche les Tony! Lança aussitôt le chef.

\- Un bisou ! Allez un bisous ! Criait le génie.

Pietro lui avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure. Clint roula des yeux en s'installant à l'arrière de la bagnole

Tony tenta de faire parler Clint et Pietro mais Clint lui chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci regarda le visage de Captain America qui avait l'air d'être ailleurs puis dans le retroviseur et croisa a nouveau le regard de Clint qui l'incitait à aller de l'avant. Tony ouvrit un peu sa vitre pour prendre un peu l'air puis pris son courage à deux main en posant justement l'une d'entre elle sur la cuisse du soldat.

Le dit soldat regarda aussitôt Tony et son visage passa de tendu à détendu en une fraction de seconde. Pietro faillit s'étouffer et pinça le tireur pour lui dire de regarder ce qu'il voyait. Clint attrappa les mains de Pietro et Marmonna qu'il le savait.

\- Commença ça tu le sais?! Chuchota Pietro surpris.

\- Je le sais c'est tout... Murmura Clint.

\- Je suis sur le cul... Je pensais pas que Stark aurait eut le courage de faire ça...

\- Moi non plus... Dit Clint tristement en réalisant que lui n'avait pas le même courage que Tony. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Pietro, posa sa tête contre son épaule, puis leva la tête à nouveau pour rencontrer le regard bleu du sokovien. Clint n'avait pas le courage de le faire mais l'amour que lui portait le coureur lui en donnait suffisamment pour vaincre cette peur du regard des autres. Il attrappa de son autre main, la mâchoire de Pietro et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce fut pres de l'entrée de la ville de New York, que Tony découvrit dans son rétro que le nouveau couple s'embrassait sur la banquette arrière.

Fin.


End file.
